Mélodies de la lumière et des ténèbres
by SaphirActar
Summary: [Challenge] Dix songfics d'inspiration Kingdom hearts, explorant différents jeux, aussi bien dans l'univers canon que dans des univers alternatifs. L'occasion de se replonger dans une de mes sagas favorites. T au cas où.
1. Count on me (Riku&Sora)

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous souhaite une très bonne année, qu'elle vous apporte de la joie et du succès dans tous vos projets, avec votre famille, vos amis, vos amour, votre santé, vos études, votre boulot... Vraiment tout ce que vous voulez ! De mon côté, j'espère que 2018 sera placé sous le signe de l'écriture et du travail car je finis mes études en septembre haha. Plein d'ondes positives sur vous en tout cas !**

 **Avec Ejes, nous revenons en force pour un petit (grand) challenge ! Cette fois, nous nous sommes données chacune une liste de chansons, vingt en tout, et le but était d'écrire des songfics en s'en inspirant. Pour ma part, j'ai choisi d'en faire dix sur l'univers de Kingdom Hearts et dix sur l'univers de Voltron, pour varier un peu les plaisirs !**

 **Si vous êtes ici, c'est donc pour lire les songfics Kingdom hearts, qui sortiront au rythme d'une tous les quatre jours environ ! On commence avec Count on me de Bruno Mars, une chanson qui symbolise une belle amitié. J'ai donc voulu parler d'un certain duo et... j'ai un peu craqué sur les bords donc ne prenez pas vraiment au sérieux cette songfic ! J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! A bientôt !**

* * *

Sora et Riku se connaissaient depuis bien longtemps. C'était deux amis d'enfance, originaire de l'île du Destin. Un lieu où des parents peu responsables laissaient leurs enfants pour qu'ils s'amusent pour la journée, pensant sans doute qu'un baby-sitter était trop cher et que la mer ferait tout aussi bien le travail. C'était une façon de penser dirons-nous mais il faudrait se demander si le modèle d'éducation était vraiment le bon.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les deux garçons étaient les meilleurs amis du monde.

 _If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,  
I'll sail the world to find you_

Sur l'île, il y avait aussi d'autres enfants bien sûr. Comment voulez-vous que deux petits bouts construisent tous seuls de telles cabanes ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment eux d'ailleurs ? Il y a de quoi se poser la question.

Il y avait Waka, le plus grand qui adorait jouer avec son ballon, Selphie qui faisait souvent des réflexions très profondes sur la brise et Tidus, le petit un peu naïf mais plein de bonne volonté, surtout pour se battre contre le vide.

De très bonnes personnes que le petit Sora appréciait. Mais à ses yeux, aucun ne pouvait seulement égaler Riku, le meilleur.

 _If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,  
I'll be the light to guide you_

L'inverse était vrai. Riku considérait Sora comme son petit frère et le protégeait toujours. Un peu trop parfois. Cette tendance changerait un jour, lorsqu'une petite rouquine débarquerait sur l'île et qu'une pseudo rivalité amoureuse naitrait entre les deux jeunes. Cependant, pour le moment, Kairi pour ne pas la nommer n'était pas là et ils étaient seulement tous les deux, si on ne compte pas les trois autres pots de fleurs.

 _Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need_

"- Dis Riku… Tu savais qu'il y a d'autres mondes que celui-là ?

\- J'en ai entendu parler oui ! Tu imagines, l'étoile qu'on voit là-bas (oui car ils restaient sur l'île aussi de nuit, vive les parents), c'est peut-être un autre monde !

\- Mais tu ne crois pas que ce sont juste des histoires ? Tu sais pour qu'on s'endorme le soir. Comme les licornes… J'aurais aimé qu'elles existent !

\- Peut-être que dans un autre monde, il y en a ? On ira voir un jour par nous-mêmes ! »

Le sourire de Sora valait tous les trésors du monde à cet instant.

 _You can count on me like one two three  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

Ce projet ne les quitta jamais. C'était un secret entre eux, leur but dans la vie. Certains veulent devenir pompier ou médecin, eux ils voulaient aller dans d'autres mondes. Les parents devaient bien se mordre les doigts d'avoir été aussi négligents dans l'éducation, bien fait !

Ils apprirent à se battre car c'est visiblement essentiel pour aller pacifiquement voir d'autres contrées et à survivre en milieu sauvage. Pour cela, l'île fut un très bon professeur, la mer aussi, et ils s'endurcirent. Ils n'avaient que huit ans mais c'était déjà des héros, bien plus adaptables que de nombreux adultes de leur ville. Le genre de personnes dont on doit chanter les chansons… Mais comme ils n'avaient que huit ans et que personne ne réalisait ce qu'ils faisaient, on ne leur chanta rien du tout.

 _If you tossin' and you're turnin' and you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song  
Beside you_

"- Riku… Tu sais que tu es vraiment mon meilleur ami ?

\- Bien sûr, Sora ! Tu es aussi le mien. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça d'un seul coup ?

\- Si jamais un jour, on part voyager et qu'on est séparé… Ou qu'on se fait d'autres amis… Je voudrais que tu te souviennes que tu es la personne la plus chère à mon cœur.

\- Ah je ne risque pas de t'oublier avec ton sourire d'imbécile heureux. »

Ils rirent et leur bromance se renforça encore. Elle ne devait jamais s'éteindre au fil des années, même si Kairi apporta une certaine rivalité au duo.

 _And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Everyday I will  
Remind you_

Il faut cependant apporter une rectification à la phrase précédente : leur bromance ne devait jamais s'éteindre totalement. Oh elle vacilla parfois, notamment quand Riku vira du côté des ténèbres, parce que visiblement, ils avaient des cookies et que cette femme avec des cornes, toute de noir vêtue, un rire machiavélique à la bouche et la volonté de kidnapper des princesses même pas majeures dans la tête, non, ce ne pouvait qu'être une bonne personne.

Cette période-là, le jeune homme à la chevelure argentée s'éloigna beaucoup de Sora, qui dut utiliser toute la force de son cœur lumineux pour le ramener. La pureté du garçon finit par vaincre mais ce combat ne fut pas aisé, loin de là.

 _Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need_

 _You can count on me like one two three  
I'll be there_

Une autre fois, ce fut Sora qui, petit à petit, perdit ses souvenirs de Riku, alors qu'il errait dans le manoir Oblivion. Encore à moitié dans les ténèbres, Riku dut se battre à son tour pour sauver son ami mais aussi se sauver lui-même. Heureusement, Mickey l'aida dans sa lutte. Avoir une souris comme allié, c'est toujours pratique. Bon, on a pas encore trouvé d'utilité généralisable à toutes les souris géantes, mais ça doit probablement exister, si on creuse un petit peu. Quoi qu'il en soit, Riku sortit vainqueur, une fois encore.

 _And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

"- Tu sais Riku, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, déclara le brun, alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans les ténèbres, totalement perdus après le combat contre Xemnas, dont nous ne dirons pas que son nom peut s'écrire Mansex, par respect pour lui.

\- Que je suis la personne que tu préfères au monde devant Kairi ?

\- Mais comment tu sais ? Tu lis dans mes pensées ?

\- Non mais pour Kairi, c'est elle qui t'a fait un calin, alors que pour moi, tu t'es effondré en pleurant et en serrant ma main de manière très…

\- Arrête, c'est génant… Même si on ne sort pas d'ici, je suis content d'être avec toi.

\- Moi aussi Sora. Tu es mon meilleur ami."

Malgré la situation, il parvint à sourire. C'était le pouvoir de sa petite lumière.

 _You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go  
Never say goodbye_

" Sora ! Sora, reveille toi !"

Une fois, Riku eut extrêmement peur pour son ami. C'était pendant leur examen pour devenir des maîtres de la keyblade. Il crut que le brun ne se réveillerait jamais et qu'un sommeil sans fin allait le prendre. Alors, l'argenté se battit contre une version jeune de Xehanort pour récupérer sa lumière. C'est beau. Et ce n'est même pas sarcastique en plus.

 _You know you can_

 _Count on me like one two three  
I'll be there_

« Félicitations, Riku ! Je savais que tu deviendrais un maître ! »

De son côté, Riku ne l'aurait pas autant parié. Son côté obscure était encore bien grand, malgré sa maîtrise parfaite de la keyblade au combat. Alors que Yensid, qui se lit Disney à l'envers, lui annonça sa promotion, c'était un véritable choc. Un léger sourit fleurit sur ses lèvres, fier. Cependant, il s'évanouit bien vite quand il apprit que ce n'était pas le cas de Sora. Comment se réjouir alors que son meilleur ami n'avait pas réussi ? Il se sentait presque gêné de toute l'attention dont il était victime.

 _And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two  
And you'll be there  
'Cause that's w_ _hat friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

« – Mais, et toi Sora ? Je suis désolé que tu n'aies pas pu devenir maître…

\- Je repasserais le test et j'y arriverais Riku !

\- Haha, je n'en doute pas. Je compte vraiment sur toi Sora.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourra retourner voyager à travers les mondes… tous les deux après tout ça ? Enfin, si tu veux, on peut emmener Kairi…

\- Tous les deux, ce sera très bien. Comme deux frères d'armes, comme…

\- Comme deux meilleurs amis ?

\- Exactement, j'ai vraiment hâte qu'on reparte naviguer. »

Leurs poings se rencontrèrent en signe d'amitié et ils rirent tous les deux. Le futur leur réservait probablement des événements difficiles, probablement parce qu'on ne les connait pas encore, le jeu n'est pas encore sorti. Cependant, tant qu'ils seraient tous les deux, Riku et Sora, rien ne pourrait mal aller parce que…

 _You can count on me 'cause I can count on you_

Quelque part, Kairi éternua et se demanda si on parlait d'elle.


	2. See you again (Ventus&Kairi)

**Hello tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez toujours bien ! Voici la deuxième songfic de ce défi ! Cette fois, elle était sur un ship imposé par Ejes. Au départ, je me suis demandée comment j'allais faire en sorte qu'ils se croisent dans un contexte de ship mais finalement, l'inspiration est venue. Je ne suis toujours pas très fan de ce couple d'un point de vue très personnel mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? La chanson See you Again de Whiz Kalifa accompagne ce texte et j'aime vraiment beaucoup cette impression de tristesse et d'espoir qui sen dégage, surtout d'espoir. J'espère avoir réussi à lui rendre hommage un minimum et que vous trouverez le pairing plutôt crédible ! On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite !**

 **Prochaine chanson : You said you'll grow old with me de Michael Schulte**

* * *

Il avait été longtemps ici, seul, au milieu de nulle part. Pas vraiment nulle part car dans le fond, il savait très bien où il se trouvait. Simplement, autour de lui, il n'y avait qu'un paysage uniforme, où ciel et terre ne formaient qu'un tout. Encore heureux, c'était un endroit lumineux. Cela valait mieux que se retrouver coincé au milieu des ténèbres. A une époque, il l'avait connu et ne voulait plus revivre cela.

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

Dans ce vide, d'autres personnes étaient venus le rejoindre. Il y avait un garçon qui lui ressemblait beaucoup et une fille, beaucoup plus discrète mais très gentille. Au milieu du vide, avoir des amis, cela n'avait pas de prix. Lui qui avait somnolé si longtemps, il appréciait particulièrement la compagnie ainsi offerte.

Mais un jour, avant que ces deux-là ne le rejoignent, il rencontra quelqu'un d'autre.

 _We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again_

C'était une jeune adolescente, qui avait peut-être le même âge que lui. Il avait arrêté de vieillir donc ce n'était pas facile à déterminer, mais à quelques années près, c'était cela. Elle semblait tellement perdu quand elle se retrouva là, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant. La pauvre, elle avait dû souffrir pour arriver ici, tout comme lui… Mais sa souffrance était d'un autre genre qu'une blessure physique. Et elle ? Il voulait juste la connaître.

 _Good things we've been through  
That I'll be standing right here talking to you  
'Bout another path_

Il n'y avait rien pour se cacher dans ce lieu aussi ne mit-il pas trop longtemps à entrer en contact avec elle. Elle parut surprise de le voir, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant. Déjà, outre le fait qu'elle ne le connaissait pas, ce qui constituait déjà une raison suffisante, elle ne devait pas s'attendre trouver quelqu'un ici. Elle ne devait même pas voir où elle se trouvait. La vérité serait sans doute un peu difficile à comprendre mais il n'allait pas la laisser dans l'ignorance. Pas alors qu'elle était la seule personne à qui il pouvait parler depuis… Depuis bien trop longtemps en réalité.

 _I know we loved to hit the road and laugh  
But something told me that it wouldn't last_

« - Bonjour, est-ce que je peux t'aider ?

\- Euh… Qui es-tu ? Où est-ce qu'on est ? Je ne comprends rien…

\- Hey, doucement, c'est normal. Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

\- J'étais sur mon île puis… Plus rien. Je crois qu'on m'a volé quelque chose mais quoi… Il y avait Sora et… le trou noir. Puis je me suis réveillée ici. J'aimerais bien savoir où je suis. Je dois retourner sur mon île, ils… Ils auront besoin de moi. »

Devant toute la détresse dont elle faisait preuve, il eut bien du mal à lui faire comprendre la vérité, même rien qu'à la lui dire.

 _Those were the days  
Hard work forever pays  
Now I see you in a better place_

Finalement, elle parvint à accepter l'histoire avec un calme des plus respectables.

« - Donc si je comprends bien, mon corps est quelque part ailleurs et ici ce n'est que mon esprit ? C'est ça ?

\- Oui. Ton esprit a réussi à se protéger en se réfugiant ici.

\- Cela parait complètement fou. Et toi, tu t'es… réfugié ici aussi ?

\- On peut dire ça oui. C'est une histoire un peu plus compliquée et… Pas très drôle.

\- Je veux bien l'entendre quand même. Nous avons le temps non ? »

Elle sourit et il crut revoir cette personne qui avait été une grande sœur pour lui.

 _Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
And now you gon' be with me for the last ride_

Quand il eut fini de raconter son histoire, il pleurait. Même après des années, il n'avait rien oublié. Les larmes, la souffrance, les pertes qu'il avait subit, ses amis… Tout était gravé en lui. Elle l'écouta jusqu'au bout puis posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Cette chaleur valait bien tous les mots du monde. Il parvint à lui sourire. Après tous, ils étaient dans la même situation désormais. Deux prisonniers de ce vide.

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

« - Ton corps à toi, il… Il est quelque part aussi alors ?

\- J'imagine. Je n'en sais strictement rien en vérité. Comme je ne sais pas ce que sont devenus mes amis… Eh au fait… On ne se serait pas déjà rencontrés quelque part ?

\- Je crois que si. C'était il y a longtemps, à la forteresse oubliée.

\- Ce n'était pas au jardin radieux ?

\- Le monde a changé de nom hélas. Le monde a bien souffert avec les sans-cœurs.

\- Tout ça à cause de cet homme… Et je suis coincé ici, à ne rien pouvoir faire.

\- Nous devons faire confiance à nos amis. Ils trouveront une solution. Ils nous sortiront d'ici. Je crois en eux, en leur lumière.

\- Ils ne savent même pas que nous sommes ici… Pas même lui…

\- Ils doivent le sentir ! Ou alors, nous devons leur envoyer quelque chose, un signe. Mais perdre espoir est interdit. La lumière nous guidera. »

 _We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again_

Elle lui prit la main, avec un air tellement assuré qu'il retrouva l'espoir. Oui, leurs amis viendraient, oui, ils seraient sauvés. Il sentit qu'elle était comme lui, lumineuse. Cette chaleur lui rappelait quelque chose mais sa mémoire était obscure sur certains pans. Peut-être était-elle une princesse ? Il serra très fort sa main et ne la lâcha pas.

« Tu as raison. La lumière nous guidera. »

 _And what's small turn to a friendship  
A friendship turn to a bond  
And that bond will never be broken  
The love will never get lost_

Combien de temps passèrent-ils ensemble ? Beaucoup en tout cas. Ils discutèrent beaucoup et apprirent à se connaître. Ils rallumaient la lumière de l'autre et l'empêchaient de s'éteindre. Leur amitié fut bientôt une évidence et alla même bien plus loin. Ensemble, ils étaient bien et ils commençaient même à se dire que cette existence n'était pas si mal tout compte fait. Cependant, un jour, leur univers s'effondra. Littéralement. Le vide fut empli d'une force qui appelait la jeune femme. Son corps la rappelait, quelque part. C'était un bon signe pour elle, le retour à son existence précédente. Cependant, pour lui, cela voulait dire qu'il serait de nouveau seul. Cette pensée le rendait fou.

 _And that line is what we reach  
So remember me when I'm gone _

Alors qu'elle se sentait aspirée, elle se retourna vers lui, un mélange de joie et de tristesse dans le regard. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser non plus. Il comptait beaucoup à ses yeux, beaucoup plus qu'elle n'avait cru. Elle fit un pas vers lui et il courut à sa rencontre, lui attrapa les mains, les serra avec force, comme ce jour de leur rencontre.

« - Je suis désolée mais… Je dois y aller. Je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Je sais bien. Ton corps t'appelle. Tu l'as retrouvé, je suis si content pour toi.

\- Oui, moi aussi, je suis heureuse mais… Je ne veux pas te laisser.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, tu l'as déjà dit. Je ne sais pas si on se reverra un jour mais… Je suis vraiment très heureux de t'avoir connu. Vraiment.

\- Moi aussi je suis heureuse d'avoir rencontré ton chemin. J'aurais aimé rester encore plus longtemps avec toi… J'aurais aimé… Je t'ai aimé… Je t'aime. »

Elle pleurait alors qu'elle prononçait ces paroles. Il tentait de retenir ses larmes mais en fut parfaitement incapable. Alors finalement, dans un dernier adieu, leurs lèvres se rejoignirent. C'était un baiser rapide, tendre, sincère, plein de sens. Une promesse aussi, celle de toujours se rappeler de l'autre.

 _So let the light guide your way, yeah  
Hold every memory as you go  
And every road you take, will always lead you home, home_

Quand leurs visages s'éloignèrent, elle commençait à disparaître. Leurs larmes étaient encore présentes mais un sourire éclairait leurs deux visages. Dans le désespoir peut parfois fleurir le plus pur des bonheurs, aussi éphémère soit-il.

« - J'aurais encore tellement de choses à te dire. Tellement.

\- Tu me les diras quand nous nous reverrons. Un jour, nous nous retrouverons ! Promis ?

\- Promis, rit-elle. Tu vas me manquer pendant ce temps. Mais on se reverra.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Prends soin de tes amis et ne m'oublie pas ! »

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois, puis disparut pour de bon.

De nouveau, il se retrouva seul.

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

Par chance, il ne reste pas seul très longtemps. Le garçon qui lui ressemblait beaucoup et la fille discrète le rejoignirent, l'aidant à passer le temps. C'était toujours mieux que de rester seul mais elle lui manquait beaucoup. Allait-elle bien ? Avait-elle retrouvé ses amis ? Pensait-elle à lui ? Beaucoup de questions tournaient dans sa tête, sans raison. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment se confier aux deux autres. Leur origine n'était pas la même. Eux n'avaient pas de corps qui les attendaient en dehors du vide. Cela le rendait un peu triste mais il espérait qu'un jour, ils pourraient s'en sortir. Et lui aussi.

 _We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all abo_ _ut it when I see you again  
When I see you again_

Le temps passa, l'espoir disparut et revint, les mondes changèrent. Dans le vide, il ne se passa pas grand-chose jusqu'à ce moment. Il sentit l'aspiration qui avait prise celle qu'il aimait mais cette fois, c'était pour lui. Le bonheur l'envahissait. Il allait retrouver son corps. Les deux autres avaient disparu : avaient-ils trouvé leur route aussi ?

Il se sentit entraîné et ferma les yeux. Pendant longtemps, le monde fut noir. Puis il ouvrit ses paupières. La joie l'envahie quand il réalisa qu'il était de retour dans son corps. Son corps. Cette sonorité lui plaisait particulièrement. Devant lui, il y avait de nombreuses personnes qui l'observaient, pas inconnues, mais une seule importait à cet instant.

« - Ventus, bon retour parmi nous !

\- Je savais que je te retrouverais, Kaïri. »

Par réflexe, il attrapa sa main et ne la lâcha plus.

 _When I see you again  
_


	3. You said you'll grow old with me (BBS)

**Bonjour à tous, il fait beau n'est-ce pas ? Non ? Bon, tant pis, j'aurais essayé. En réalité, cette songfic est probablement une des plus tristes que j'ai pu écrire. C'est un univers alternatif terrestre de Birth By Sleep. La chanson, You said you'll grow old with me de Michael Schulte, me fait vraiment vibrer quand je l'écoute, elle est très forte et elle arrive à me faire pleurer. Pour le coup, j'ai voulu coller exactement aux paroles et j'ai beaucoup pleuré en écrivant. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même et que vous aussi, vous aurez de l'émotion à la lecture. (auteur sadique bonjour). Et c'est avec cette songfic que mes partiels se terminent, youhou, je suis libre (enfin presque il me reste juste un partiel que je vais passer à l'instant) ! Jusqu'à lundi car le semestre deux reprend haha !  
**

* * *

Ils auraient dû être heureux. Ils avaient tous pour l'être. Trois amis, proches depuis toujours, comme des frères et sœurs, peut-être même plus pour certains. Leur vie n'avait pas toujours été rose mais enfin, l'avenir semblait leur sourire. Ils l'avaient bien mérité.

Terra avait 25 ans, Aqua 24 et Ventus 16 ans.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'orphelinat tenu par le gentil Eraqus. Maintenant, ils vivaient ensemble, pour le meilleur. Si Ventus était le petit frère de la bande, entre Aqua et Terra les choses étaient plus sérieuses.

Tout allait bien.

 _I'd like  
To say  
I'm ok_

Aujourd'hui, Aqua était assise à côté du téléphone, le corps figé, les yeux plein de larmes. Sa vie était devenue un cauchemar. Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-elle fait de mal ? Comment les choses en étaient arrivées là ? Son esprit tournait en boucle et cela lui faisait mal.

Rien n'allait bien.

 _But I'm not_

«- Où est-ce que tu vas, Terra ?

\- Je vais chercher Ventus au lycée, je lui ai promis.

\- Avec la voiture ? Hum, j'en avais besoin pour aller rendre visite à Eraqus…

\- Écoute, je fais vite et nous pourrons aller le voir ensemble, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, mais si tu n'es pas trop tard, car il avait des choses à faire ce soir, c'était une visite rapide. Je voulais juste prendre des nouvelles.

\- Très bien, je vais aller aussi vite que possible alors, promis !

\- Fais attention quand même ! Oh, Terra…

\- Oui, Aqua ? Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas grave. Vas-y vite plutôt ! »

Comment lui dire qu'elle avait simplement un mauvais pressentiment et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte ?

Ridicule.

Enfantin.

Tellement pas elle et pourtant tellement elle.

 _I try  
But I fall_

Depuis quelques temps, Aqua prévoyait également de se faire un petit repas en tête à tête avec Terra. Cela faisait trois ans qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble après tout. Bon, elle demanderait à Ventus d'aller chez Eraqus. Il râlerait surement un peu mais il comprendrait que les deux plus grands avaient besoin de temps tous les deux.

Ses pensées heureuses allaient toutes vers son brun. Le malheur semblait tellement absent de sa vie qu'elle sourit sans raison, ignorant cette petite alerte dans un coin de sa tête. Il n'y avait pas qu'un simple repas qui l'attendait dans l'avenir.

 _Close my mind  
Turn it off_

"- Vous avez entendu ce qui est arrivé la semaine dernière ?

\- Oui, c'est vraiment terrible ! Si jeunes… Oh la la, quelle horreur.

\- Ils étaient trois non ? Oh, regardez est-ce que c'est…

\- C'est bien elle. La pauvre enfant. Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place."

C'était le lot quotidien d'Aqua d'entendre cela sur son passage désormais. Elle se contentait de l'ignorer. Son esprit avait de toute façon bien du mal à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit en journée et le soir, cela l'empêchait littéralement de dormir. Une seule question dans sa tête.

Pourquoi ?

 _But I can't be sober  
I cannot sleep  
You've got your peace now  
But what about me?_

«- Hey Ventus, par ici !

\- Ah, Terra, tu as réussi à avoir la voiture alors ? Merci !

\- Oui, mais il faut qu'on rentre vite. Aqua voulait qu'on aille voir Eraqus ce soir et il a des choses prévues un peu plus tard. Tu viens avec nous ?

\- Bien sûr que oui je viens. Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu !

\- Alors, grimpe vite ! Avec les bouchons de la sortie des écoles, j'ai peur qu'on mette longtemps à rentrer. Hum, je vais tenter de passer par le périphérique. »

 _Thought we had the time, had our lives  
Now you'll never get older, older_

Aqua était seule chez elle et commençait à s'inquiéter. Cela faisait près d'une heure que Terra était partie. L'école était à peine à un quart d'heure en voiture pourtant. Cela dit, il y avait souvent des bouchons à cette heure là. C'était donc logique.

Elle tentait de rationaliser la situation quand le téléphone sonna.

 _Didn't say goodbye, now I'm frozen in time  
Getting colder, colder_

" – Allo ? fit-elle, croyant que c'était de la pub.

\- Bonjour, vous êtes bien madame Aqua Olympe ?

\- Oui, c'est moi-même ! Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis Aerith Gainsbourg, médecin de l'hôpital du Départ. »

Le cœur d'Aqua se serra et elle attendit la suite avec angoisse tandis que les secondes s'écoulaient, interminables.

 _One last word  
One last moment  
To ask you why  
You left me here behind_

« - Terra, on roule un peu vite non ? demanda Ventus. C'est limité à 90…

\- On va être en retard pour récupérer Aqua sinon et elle ne sera pas contente.

\- Quand même, Terra, j'ai l'impression que ça va vite !

\- Ce n'est que 20km/h de plus, Ven… Ne t'inquiète p…

\- TERRA, ATTENTION ! »

Quand il la vit, c'était trop tard aussi pour la voiture qui roulait à contre-sens.

 _You said you'd grow old with me_

Aqua crut que son coeur allait se briser. Elle était incapable de réagir et resta figée, tenant la téléphone d'une main de plus en plus tremblante.

« - Madame Olympe… Je suis vraiment navrée, déclara Aerith avec sincérité et toute la compassion du monde. Nous faisons actuellement tout notre possible, sachez le, mais la situation est délicate.

\- Non…, fut tout ce que put murmurer Aqua, d'une voix à peine audible. Pas ça...

\- Souhaitez-vous venir ? Je peux vous faire appeler un taxi si vous le souhaitez.

\- Je veux bien oui, je… J'arrive. S'il vous plait. »

 _We had plans  
We had visions  
Now I can't see ahead_

Il lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un parc magnifique, à la période des cerisiers en fleurs. Il savait à quel point elle aimait ce lieu, le calme de la nature et particulièrement le petit coin de cette forêt de cerisiers. Avec une légère brise, les pétales volaient au gré du vent. Le moment parfait. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux, sans le petit frère cette fois.

« - Aqua, il y a quelque chose que je souhaite te dire depuis longtemps.

\- Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est Terra ?

\- Je t'aime. »

Dans sa main, il tenait une bague, un joli saphir assorti à sa chevelure sur un anneau d'argent pur. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi émue de toute sa vie et elle ne retint pas une larme d'émotion. Elle n'oublierait jamais ce merveilleux moment.

Elle n'oublierait jamais ce baiser échangé sous les cerisiers.

 _We were one  
We were golden  
Forever you said  
_

Aqua se réveilla dans son lit, par un beau matin. La maison était silencieuse et à côté d'elle, les draps étaient désespérément vides. Il faudrait qu'elle s'habitue maintenant, ce serait son quotidien. Pour toujours.

Elle avait simplement envie de se rendormir et ne jamais se réveiller.

Seulement, même le sommeil semblait l'avoir quitté. Seules les ténèbres demeuraient.

 _But I can't be sober  
I cannot sleep_

Eraqus avait pleuré en apprenant la demande en mariage. Après tout, il avait connu Terra et Aqua depuis leur plus jeune âge. Il les avait vu grandir, développer des sentiments l'un pour l'autre et forcément, il se sentait particulièrement ému.

Ventus n'avait pas trop compris l'intérêt au départ mais il était content pour son grand frère et sa grande sœur de cœur. Il leur promit de tout faire pour que la cérémonie soit la meilleure possible, qu'il participerait bien à l'organisation.

Un jour heureux en perspective.

 _You've got your peace now  
But what about me?_

« – Comment est-ce arrivé ? parvint-elle à demander à un médecin, dans un des rares moments où elle ne s'écroulait pas totalement.

\- D'après les premiers éléments de l'enquête, ils étaient sur la quatre voies. Ils roulaient trop vite et une voiture est arrivée à contre-sens. Le choc a été très violent. Le propriétaire de l'autre voiture, un certain Xehanort Sombre, est mort sur le coup.

\- Oh non… Pourquoi… Pourquoi…

\- L'autre conducteur était sous l'emprise d'alcool. Quand à votre voiture… Pressés d'aller quelque part peut-être ?

\- Ils venaient me retrouver… c'est ma faute. »

Le médecin voulut la contredire mais elle s'écroula avant, incapable d'entendre un autre son que celui de ses pleurs.

 _Thought we had the time, had our lives  
Now you'll never get older, older_

Dans un lit d'hôpital, Ventus reposait, de nombreux appareils branchés sur lui. Les médecins disaient qu'il était encore en vie mais Aqua avait parfois du mal à le croire tant il était pâle et ne bougeait pas. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était tenir sa main avec force.

« Il est dans le coma lui aussi. Ses blessures sont un peu moins graves que l'autre mais il est quand même dans un état critique. Il… Je ne veux pas vous faire de peine mais il se pourrait qu'il ne se réveille jamais. »

Aqua essaya d'oublier ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et se concentra sur la faible chaleur qui résidait encore dans la main de Ventus.

 _Didn't say goodbye, now I'm frozen in time  
Getting colder, colder_

Ventus rêvait de devenir astronaute quand il était petit. En grandissant, son rêve était resté le même alors il avait continué à bien travailler à l'école, car pour un tel métier, il ne fallait pas être n'importe qui. Sa motivation était sans faille et il avait beaucoup d'implication dans son travail. Par chance, Ventus avait aussi une bonne mémoire, ce qui l'aidait particulièrement. Aqua et Terra étaient persuadés qu'il réaliserait son rêve un jour et irait dans les étoiles.

Aqua avait juste espéré que ce ne soit pas de cette façon là.

 _One last word  
One last moment  
To ask you why  
You left me here behind_

Terra était dans un état encore pire que Ventus. Des médecins se relayaient sans cesse à son chevet si bien qu'Aqua avait à peine le droit de l'approcher. Cela ne l'arrêta pas. Elle s'avança bravement et lui attrapa la main, cette main qu'elle connaissait si bien et qu'elle aimait tant, quand elle jouait avec ses propres cheveux. Pourtant, ce n'est que le froid qu'elle rencontrait, un froid qu'elle avait peur de comprendre.

« - Madame, je suis désolée, mais vous ne devez pas rester…

\- Il a promis qu'on se marierait. Il m'a demandé. Cela devait se faire dans trois mois. Ce… Ce sera un événement très heureux et…

\- Sans aucun doute mais vous ne devez pas rester. Il a besoin de soins. »

Lâcher sa main fut un des moments les plus dures de la vie d'Aqua. Mais peut-être pas aussi dure que ce qui arriva après.

 _You said you'd grow old with me_

Très souvent, Aqua se rendait à l'hôpital pour voir Ventus. Il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé et les médecins étaient partagés sur son cas. Certains croyaient qu'il finirait par revenir à lui, d'autres que c'était un cas désespéré. La jeune femme ne se souciait pas de leur avis. Elle venait simplement le voir, lui tenait la main et lui parlait. C'était peut-être inutile mais cela lui faisait du bien. Il fallait se raccrocher à un espoir, il fallait qu'elle continue de croire en quelque chose, peu importe quoi.

Surtout quand la petite flamme en elle était morte.

Surtout quand pour Terra…

 _Thought we had the time, had our lives  
Now you'll never get older, older  
Didn't say goodbye, now I'm frozen in time  
Getting colder, colder_

« Je suis vraiment désolé mais…Il ne s'en est pas sorti. »

L'annonce tomba avec autant de tranchant que le couperet d'une guillotine.

Pour Aqua, le monde arrêta de tourner et le temps stoppa sa course.

Non.

Non, c'était impossible.

Elle ne voulait pas y croire mais pourtant, il lui fallait bien admettre la vérité.

Jamais elle ne reverrait le sourire de Terra.

Jamais leur mariage n'aurait lieu.

Jamais il ne la prendrait dans ses bras à nouveau, avec amour.

Jamais elle ne pourrait lui dire encore à quel point elle l'aimait.

« - TERRA ! NON !

\- Madame, je vous en prie, tenta le médecin, sans grande conviction.

\- TERRA ! TERRA ! TERRA ! »

Bien évidemment, il ne répondit pas.

Il ne répondit plus.

La souffrance était intolérable.

 _Just one last word  
One last moment  
To ask you why  
You left me here behind_

Maintenant, la vie d'Aqua était bien vide et morne. Ceux qui l'avaient connu la virent se transformer brutalement. Elle avait perdu cette joie de vivre qui la caractérisait pourtant auparavant et ne souriait plus. La jeune femme tentait de continuer à vivre mais on sentait bien que l'envie n'était plus là, que rien ne lui donnait le goût d'avancer dans la vie. Ses visites à l'hôpital et au cimetière semblaient les seules activités qui parvenaient à lui faire adopter un rythme de vie. Ou plutôt de survie.

Aqua souffrait en permanence, elle manquait de sommeil mais ses pensées ne la laissaient jamais en paix. Son cœur lui faisait particulièrement mal quand les souvenirs revenaient. Chaque fois, Aqua avait l'impression d'étouffer et de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres.

C'était peut-être vrai après tout.

Peut-être que sa solution résidait dans les ténèbres.

 _You said you'd grow old with me_

* * *

 **Si vous voulez tenter de deviner le suivant, même s'il est déjà sorti, ce n'est pas grave, vous pouvez toujours tenter !**

 **Prochaine chanson : Brighter du groupe Against The Current.**


	4. Brighter (Demyx&Ariel)

**Bonjour tout le monde, vous allez mieux depuis la dernière fois ? Oui, je sais bien que ma songfic ne vous a pas affecté à ce point-là mais je vérifiais quand même ! Donc là, on repart avec une chanson que j'adore chanter à tue-tête (spéciale dédicace à Ejes) et qui me met de bonne humeur, à savoir Brighter du groupe Against the Current. Et pour l'illustrer, j'ai choisi de parler du passé d'un membre de l'organisation que j'aime particulièrement. J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez une vision différente pour ce personnage !**

* * *

Il était une fois un palais sous-marins connu sous le nom d'Atlantica où vivait un jeu sirin baptisé Edym. Toujours souriant, il était était la bonté même. Ses talents étaient multiples : non seulement le jeune homme était un des meilleurs guerriers du royaume mais également le plus doué des joueurs de cithares. Tout le monde connaissait son nom, tout le monde l'appréciait.

Surtout la personne avec qui il passait le plus de temps : la princesse Ariel.

 _Its a brand_ _new day, it's never too late to start  
Can't live this life with an empty heart_

Edym avait réussi à devenir un des gardes du palais royal, grâce à ses compétences. Le roi Triton avait tellement confiance en lui qu'il lui permettait même d'assurer la surveillance de ses filles, tâche d'ordinaire destinée à des femmes.

Pour ne rien cacher, les princesses semblaient bien ennuyantes au sirin. Elles étaient superficielles, certaines tentaient même de le séduire, sans grand succès. Lui, il n'avait d'yeux que pour la plus jeune et la plus merveilleuse de toutes, cette jeune femme à la longue chevelure rouge, qui rêvait d'aventures et de nouveaux océans.

Selon lui, elle était la perfection.

 _Every single time that we lay it on the line  
Its a roller coaster ride for one_

De ce fait, il s'arrangeait pour passer le maximum de temps avec elle. Ariel appréciait particulièrement Edym et l'emmenait dans toutes ses explorations. Les fonds marins étaient vastes, il y avait tant à voir. Ensemble, ils partaient, parfois plusieurs jours, avec l'accord du roi bien évidemment. Il le donnait toujours.

« -Roi Triton, est-ce bien raisonnable de les laisser partir tous les deux ? demanda un jour Sébastien, osant faire part de son inquiétude.

\- Je sais qu'il n'arrivera rien à Ariel tant qu'Edym sera à ses côtés. Il est très fort, dans les océans, peu de choses pourraient oser se mesurer à lui.

\- Sans doute, mais, la princesse… C'est… Je veux dire… Votre Majesté…

\- Oh ça ? Eh bien… Cela ne me dérangerait pas d'avoir Edym pour gendre ! »

La réponse laissa le crabe littéralement bouche bée.

 _When we know its do or die and were running out of time  
We've gotta give it all we got  
All we've got!_

Quand ils partaient à l'aventure, Edym et Ariel passaient leur temps à rire et à s'amuser. Petit à petit, ils formèrent une partie indispensable de la vie de l'autre. Ils découvraient sans cesse des trésors laissés par les épaves, des animaux aquatiques nouveaux ou encore des récifs de coraux cachés. Jamais ils ne s'ennuyaient. Jamais.

Quand ils revenaient de leurs promenades sous-marines, Edym prenait sa cithare et en jouait rien que pour Ariel, rendant toutes ses sœurs jalouses. La jeune sirène n'en avait pas conscience mais elle aimait l'écouter et chanter avec lui. Leurs voix se mêlaient admirablement, à croire qu'ils étaient faits pour se rencontrer. C'était surement le cas.

Dans leurs cœurs brûlait la même flamme.

 _I want something more, a life worth fighting for  
I don't need a reason, to set the world on fire  
And burn a little bit brighter now_

« - Ariel, cela fait longtemps qu'on se connait et il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te dire.

\- Hum ? C'est en rapport avec ce corail rose ?

\- Eh bien, non, c'est en rapport avec toi… moi… Nous deux.

\- Edym… Nous sommes encore jeunes non ?

\- Certes mais… Cela peut se prévoir longtemps à l'avance, je pourrais demander son accord à ton père peut-être… Ce serait mieux !

\- Il te le donnera quoi qu'il arrive, je le sais.

\- J'aimerais en être aussi certain… Mais et toi Ariel ? Tu n'as jamais rien dit de tes sentiments. Est-ce que tu m'aimes toi au... »

Il ne put jamais terminer sa phrase, car la sirène l'embrassa. C'était aussi inattendu qu'agréable mais pendant trois jours, il eut bien du mal à la regarder dans les yeux sans avoir des rougeurs aux joues.

 _There's something beautiful hiding in the shadows  
So set the world on fire  
Let's burn a little bit brighter now_

Leurs fiançailles furent annoncées officiellement par le roi Triton en personne sur la grande place sous-marine devant le palais d'Atlantica. C'était un grand jour de fête pour le monde des sirènes et les festivités durèrent toute la nuit. Que la plus jeune des filles du roi Triton soit la première à trouver un fiancé était surprenant. Que le meilleur guerrier du royaume trouve quelqu'un un peu moins mais cela fit jaser la gente féminine.

Durant la soirée, Edym chanta et joua de la cithare pour le plaisir de tout le monde. Sa voix était aussi pure que le cristal et il charma le royaume en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Son talent était réel. Edym possédait un charisme démentiel. Même en chantant des chansons provenant du royaume des humains, prenant ainsi un risque énorme, il parvenait à plaire au roi Triton. Le sirin avait tout pour réussir dans la vie.

 _Sometimes we gotta risk it all to chase a dream  
If we dive in headfirst, all or nothing kind of thing_

Puis un jour, les sans-coeurs arrivèrent sur le royaume d'Atlantica.

On ne savait pas trop ce qu'ils étaient ni d'où ils venaient. On savait juste qu'ils étaient affreusement dangereux. Edym partait souvent en missions pour les éliminer et cela lui prenait beaucoup de temps. Ariel finit même par s'en plaindre.

« - Tu ne viens plus explorer avec moi, Edym. Quand pourra-t-on y retourner ?

\- Quand la menace aura disparu. Je suis désolé Ariel mais je crois que nous devons prendre ce danger particulièrement au sérieux.

\- Nous avons déjà affronté plein de choses et toi, tu… Tu recules à la première difficulté ? Non, le Edym que je connais n'est pas comme ça !

\- Tu ne comprends pas, Ariel… Ariel ! »

Mais c'était trop tard, elle s'en alla, le plantant là, seul, alors qu'il ne voulait que la protéger. Il espérait qu'elle finirait par comprendre.

 _Every single time that we lay it on the line  
Its a roller coaster ride for one  
When we know its do or die and were running out of time  
We've gotta give it all we got_

« - Edym, l'as-tu trouvé ? s'inquiéta le roi Triton.

\- Non, mon roi. Je… J'ai peur qu'elle ne soit partie. Je lui avais demandé de ne pas s'éloigner du palais tant que nous n'avions pas débarrasser le secteur de ces étranges créatures mais elle ne m'a pas écouté… Je suis tellement désolé.

\- Continuons à chercher, nous allons finir par la retrouver. Ne te reproche rien, son esprit d'aventure est trop fort hélas. Je sais que tu as fait de ton mieux. »

Heureusement, c'était une époque où le roi Triton était encore très gentil.

Ariel avait disparu et même en cherchant partout dans Atlantica, personne ne l'avait trouvé. De toute évidence, elle état partie plus loin mais où ? Les propositions étaient beaucoup trop vastes pour Edym mais il se concentra et reprit sa respiration.

« Réfléchit, Dym. Où est-elle ? Où voulait-elle aller ?

La réponse lui apparut finalement : la grotte de corails roses. C'était son lieu préféré, leur lieu préféré. Elle devait forcément être là-bas. Edym nagea dans cette direction à toute vitesse, oubliant derrière lui sa cithare, qui constituait pourtant son arme la plus redoutable quand il s'en servait pour canaliser sa magie. Un oublie qui lui couterait cher.

 _I want something more, a life wo_ _rth fighting for  
I don't need a reason, to set the world on fire  
And burn a little bit brighter now_

Quand il arriva, Edym fut soulagé de voir qu'elle était là.

Seulement, les sans-cœurs étaient là aussi, se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle, sans qu'Ariel ne s'en rende compte.

Son cœur rata un battement et il se précipita vers elle, oubliant pendant un moment tout ce que son entraînement de guerrier lui avait appris.

« - ARIEL ATTENTION !

\- Edym ? Tu es là… EDYM ! »

Un sans-coeur fonçait droit vers eux mais elle fut sauvée.

Pas lui.

Son coeur manqua un autre battement.

Puis un autre.

Encore un autre.

Bientôt, il ne sentit plus son cœur.

 _There's something beautiful hiding in the shadows  
So set the world on fire  
Let's burn a little bit brighter now!_

La menace sans-coeur devint moins importante par la suite. Cependant, le royaume ne se remit jamais de la disparition d'Edym, le grand guerrier. Le roi Triton fut particulièrement peiné et conserva sa cithare en tant que trésor royal d'Atlantica. Une cérémonie de deuil fut organisée et le monde sous-marin le pleura très longtemps.

Jamais aussi longtemps qu'Ariel.

La petite sirène resta des jours entiers enfermés dans sa chambre, revoyant en boucle le visage de son fiancé qui se jetait entre elle et son agresseur pour le protéger, oubliant le danger pour sa propre personne. Elle se souvenait de son regard plein d'amour, de cette souffrance dans ses yeux alors que la vie le quittait. Elle revoyait le sourire de ses lèvres qui disait à quel point il l'aimait. Et désormais il n'était plus là.

Le vide en Ariel était si intolérable qu'elle tenta de la remplacer par tous les moyens. C'est à cette période qu'elle développa sa passion pour les humains, au grand désespoir de son père. Pourtant, au départ, le roi Triton laissa couler, gardant dans un coin de sa tête le souvenir de ce merveilleux gendre qu'il n'aurait jamais. La vie à Atlantica ne fut plus jamais aussi heureuse et la sécurité augmenta.

 _Can't stand by and wait like the others  
I'm front line and won't run for cover  
Head held high cause I'm burning brighter_

Edym n'existait plus. Quand il se réveilla, il était devenu Demyx, un simili doté d'un corps et de jambes, qui ne se souvenait absolument pas de son passé. Un être plein d'humour et feignant, un peu faible mais doué en magie, qui n'aimait rien temps que de passer la journée sur un canapé à dormir et ne rien faire.

La flamme qui brûlait dans son cœur n'était plus.

Son cœur avait disparu.

« Fais des efforts Demyx. La vie de reflet serait peut-être meilleure pour toi ? »

Cette menace de Saïx était la seule chose qui parvenait à le motiver.

 _Yeah I'm burning brighter!_

 _Can't stand by and wait like the others  
I'm front __line and won't run for cover_

Un jour, lors d'une de ses missions, il découvrit une cithare de très grande taille, magnifique. Ce n'était pas la sienne qui dormait encore dans le palais du roi Triton mais il fut attiré par l'instrument, sans savoir pourquoi. Il le ramena donc à Illusiopolis.

Très vite, Demyx trouva comment jouer de cet instrument et le château raisonna des airs dérivés de ses vagues souvenirs. Certains râlèrent mais étonnement, Xemnas ne fit jamais rien pour l'arrêter, à croire qu'il appréciait cette musique. L'existence maudite du simili prit un sens plus joyeux et il emmena toujours l'instrument avec lui.

« I play the sitar, wherever I go, whooo ! »

 _Head held high cause I'm burning brighter  
Yeah I'm burning brighter!_

On envoyait rarement Demyx dans des missions autres que l'observation. Il détestait se battre et tuer en général. Parfois Saïx se demandait pourquoi il faisait partie de l'organisation mais il prenait son mal en patience. Le numéro IX pouvait se révéler redoutablement fort en termes de magie quand il le voulait bien et cela faisait toujours de lui un atout à ne pas négliger.

Le musicien ne savait pas qu'il était beaucoup moins fort cependant que sous sa forme sirène. Ses souvenirs avaient disparu.

Il ne savait pas non plus que quelque part vers Atlantica, le roi Triton venait de tuer son sans cœur. Le monstre ne ressemblait aucunement à l'ancien guerrier. Mais en faisant cela, son cœur en fut libéré. Cela ne changea rien pour le simili. Peut-être. Qui peut savoir ? Car ce jour-là précisément, Saïx lui confia une mission à Atlantica.

Hasard ou destiné ?

Pourtant, la flamme qui l'avait uni à Ariel n'existait plus. N'est-ce pas ?

 _I want something more, a life worth fighting for  
I don't need a reason, to set the world on fire  
And burn a little bit b_ _right_ _er now_

En arrivant sur la plage, les souvenirs commencèrent à lui revenir, par vague. Il joua un peu de sa cithare, laissant sa mémoire explorer le passé. Finalement, une envie impérieuse le prit et il plongea dans l'eau, avec son manteau noir.

Littéralement, il se noya.

Il se retrouva au bord de la mort mais la vie d'Edym défila devant ses yeux. Sa vie à Atlantica lui apparut, sa famille et toutes les personnes qui lui étaient chères. Comment avait-il pu oublier tout cela ?

Cependant, il n'était plus Edym le sirin et l'air commençait à lui manquer.

Quelqu'un vint à sa rencontre sous l'eau. Il était à moitié inconscient et n'eut pas vraiment le temps de voir qui c'était. Quand il sombra dans les ténèbres, le dernier souvenir qu'il emporta fut une belle chevelure d'un rouge flamboyant.

 _There's something beautiful hiding in the shadows  
So set the world on fire  
Lets burn a little bit brighter now_

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était allongé sur le sable et la première chose qu'il vit fut cette jeune femme qui le fixait, attendant qu'il se réveille. Elle le regardait intensément, sa main caressant la joue de celui qu'elle venait de sauver, comme s'il pouvait se casser ou disparaître.

Elle le reconnaissait.

Il la reconnaissait.

Demyx arrêta de réfléchir. Il n'avait plus de sentiments mais il se souvenait.

« Tu es revenue, Edym. C'est bien toi. Comment…»

Il ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase et l'embrassa. Il n'avait peut-être plus de cœur mais Demyx savait que c'était ce qu'Edym aurait fait.

La sensation de chaleur ne lui déplut pas.

Peut-être qu'un nouveau départ était encore possible ?

 _Its a brand new day, it's never too late to start_

* * *

 **J'aime pas plus que ça Ariel, mais avec Demdem, ça passe tout de suite mieux !**

 **Prochaine chanson : Falling Down d'Atreyu**


	5. Falling down (Axel&Saïx)

**Hello tout le monde ! Nous revoilà avec une nouvelle songfic, celle qui marque la moitié ! Une moitié de passé, une moitié encore à découvrir ! ça passe tellement vite, c'est fou ! Hum, bref, revenons à l'important ! La chanson du jour est Falling down d'Atreyu ! Je ne la connaissais pas du tout avant qu'Ejes ne me la choisisse et c'était une bonne découverte. Au départ, je devais me centrer sur un personnage et ses pensés... Puis la bromance est entrée pour ne plus jamais ressortir. Je vous laisse apprécier (ou non) le résultat ! Mais sachez que je n'avais ABSOLUMENT PAS prévu ce scénario. C'est venu tout seul en écrivant. Parfois, les personnages sont fourbes ! Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Il courait, avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il les entendait derrière, tous ses similis sur ses talons. S'il s'arrêtait, ce serait la fin. Le plus simple aurait été de s'enfuir par un couloir obscur mais il n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour le faire.

Alors il courait, car sa vie en dépendait. Si on pouvait appeler cela une vie.

Il courait non pas pour lui mais pour eux.

 _"You're always looking back, runnin' from the past"  
_

Il se souvenait, il y a longtemps, il avait eu cette phrase dans un accès de colère, mais même encore maintenant, il la pensait réellement.

« Vous pouvez continuer à courir mais je serai toujours là pour vous ramener. »

C'était pour eux, pour ce jeune homme et pour…

Sa mémoire lui jouait des tours mais il se forçait à s'en rappeler. Un jour, ils avaient été trois et même si elle avait été effacée, même s'il ne se souvenait plus de son prénom, il savait qu'un jour elle avait existé.

Avant qu'on la supprime.

 _You're lookin' over your shoulder starin' down the path  
I'm fallin' down_

Parfois, elle s'évaporait de sa mémoire. Heureusement, il avait cette petite éclaireuse avec lui, sur laquelle il avait inscrit « N'oublie pas qu'elle a existé. » C'était tout mais cela suffisait bien. Elle avait existé. Elle devait bien être quelque part.

Peut-être avec lui ?

Alors qu'elle était un souvenir instable de son esprit, lui, il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier.

C'était son meilleur ami.

Autrefois, il en avait eu un autre mais les choses avaient changé désormais. Il cherchait ce nouveau meilleur ami tandis que l'ancien le pourchassait.

 _It's in your head all the voices mistaken  
We're all dyin' in the end_

Dans les pénombres derrière lui, des yeux jaunes le suivaient.

Des sans-cœurs en plus ?

Ou alors est-ce que c'était… Lui ?

Il accéléra un peu plus et se faufila dans une rue sombre d'Illusiopolis. Sa respiration devenait difficile et il semblait prêt à craquer à tout instant. Une pause serait plus que bienvenue.

Actuellement, une pause, cela voulait simplement dire sa mort.

« On se reverra, je te le promets. Je ne t'oublierais jamais. »

La voix dans sa tête l'empêchait de sombrer. C'était peut-être simplement une illusion mais il s'y accrochait. Il fallait bien qu'il s'accroche à quelque chose alors qu'il n'avait plus rien. Plus de force. Plus d'espoir. Plus de coeur.

 _It's in your head all the voices mistaken  
We're all dyin' in the end_

Il n'entendit plus rien et se permit de s'arrêter, au moins pour reprendre sa respiration. Peut-être allait-il avoir assez de temps pour retrouver ses forces et ouvrir un couloir obscur ? Ce serait la meilleure chose qu'il puisse faire.

« Par ici, vite ! »

Son cœur faillit rater un battement, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il n'en avait pas. Un petit garçon venait d'apparaître devant lui, de dix ans peut-être, douze ans maximum. Pas si petit au final. Il le connaissait, il l'avait déjà vu autrefois. Mais c'était impossible…

« Vite, suis moi, sinon, il va te rattraper. »

Tout son être lui disait de ne pas faire confiance à ce garçon mais pourtant, il s'engouffra à sa suite dans le couloir obscur ouvert. Qui sait où cela allait le mener ? Sa mémoire voulait croire en cet enfant.

 _I fear I'll find the evident so horrible  
So horrible_

« - Hey, dis moi petit, où… Où est-ce qu'on est ici ?

\- C'est un lieu du néant, ils ne pourront pas te trouver ici.

\- Mouais, supposons que je me contente de cette explication. Mais toi… Comment peux-tu exister ? Sans vouloir être méchant… Es-tu juste une illusion ?

\- Et si c'est le cas ? Est-ce que j'en suis moins réel que toi ?

\- Haha, tu m'as eu petit, bravo. Tu lui ressembles tellement, c'est perturbant.

\- Mais je suis lui. Je ne suis pas différent de celui que tu penses que je suis.

\- Eh bien, ça ne m'aide pas. Dis moi, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Je voulais juste sauver Lea. »

S'il avait eu un cœur, celui-ci se serait brisé en mille morceaux.  
 _  
_ _I'm fallin' down_

« - Mais… Je ne suis pas Lea, petit…

\- Si tu l'es ! Il vit encore, quelque part en toi ! Il est là, je le vois.

\- Mais je n'ai plus de cœur. Lea en avait un, pas moi. C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

\- Oh… Il m'a retrouvé.

\- Qui ?

\- Lui. Il va venir… Moi aussi je suis une partie de lui.

\- Je ne comprends rien… Parle plus clairement !

\- Tu dois fuir. J'aurais aimé te protéger plus mais je dois retourner de là d'où je viens, dans son être. Fuis s'il te plait, fuis, implora-t-il alors qu'il s'évanouissait.

\- Attend… ISA ! »

 _It's in your head all the voices mistaken  
We're all dyin' in the end_

Il entendit un bruit derrière lui et repartit en courant. La visite du fantôme d'Isa ne lui inspirait pas vraiment un bon présage. Vivait-il encore à ce point dans le passé ? C'était ridicule. Il ne récupérerait jamais son coeur, il en avait la certitude maintenant.

Pourrait-il le revoir ?

Pourrait-il les revoir ?

L'idée la plus intelligente du moment était de continuer à suivre ce chemin et de voir où il menait. Peu importe si c'était stupide, il voulait faire confiance à Isa.

 _It's in your head all the voices mistaken  
We're all dyin' in the end_

Derrière, bien loin, une autre personne ouvrit un couloir obscur et pénétra dans le néant, suivant des traces magiques étranges. Sa proie était là, quelque part, bien trop proche pour qu'il puisse l'ignorer. Mais où ?

« Inutile de te cacher, je vais finir par t'attraper. »

Il ignora superbement la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait de revenir en arrière, de dire à son chef qu'il n'avait jamais retrouvé le renégat. Il refoula cette émotion. Saïx n'était pas du genre à laisser tomber à la première difficulté. Suivre une piste, c'était un long travail, mais il était prêt à le faire si cela lui permettait d'accomplir sa mission. Oui, sa proie ne perdait rien pour attendre, il la trouverait et la détruirait.

 _It's in your head all the voices mistaken  
We're all dyin' in the __end_

Il entendit des bruits derrière lui et courut encore plus vite dans le couloir d'Isa. Il suffisait qu'il prenne une sortie au hasard et personne ne pourrait jamais savoir. Il rassembla ses dernière forces et s'élança, flamboyant comme une flamme nouvelle.

Sur sa droite, un chemin lui apparut. Sans réfléchir, il se jeta dedans.

Il eut l'impression de tomber dans une eau noire et glacée, qui lui coupa la respiration. Dans un gémissement pitoyable, il perdit connaissance.

 _I'm fallin' down_

Quand il se réveilla, il se trouvait dans un monde qu'il connaissait très bien. Dans le fond, c'était sans doute là qu'Isa voulait l'envoyer depuis le départ.

Ce lieu était le Jardin Radieux.

« Peut-être que je pourrais te retrouver ici, Roxas ? »

C'était sa première pensée. Sans se préoccuper du reste, il reprit sa recherche. Son meilleur ami lui manquait, il voulait le retrouver, pas besoin de compliquer les choses. Il ne voulait pas trop réfléchir. En ce moment, cela ne lui apportait rien de bon. Il voulait juste retrouver le numéro XIII à n'importe quel prix.

 _It's in your head all the voices mistaken  
We'_ _re all dyin' in the end_

« Axel. »

La mention de son prénom le fit se retourner immédiatement et il constata que Saïx avait déjà réussi à le rattraper. Même pas un peu de repos, rien. Le rouquin soupira. L'image d'Isa revint dans son esprit et ses pensées dérivèrent un peu.

« - Alors, tu es venu me chercher, Isa ?

\- Je m'appelle Saïx. Et Xemnas m'a chargé de t'éliminer.

\- Si tu crois que ce sera aussi facile, sourit le rouquin en sortant ses chakrams.

\- Je n'y comptais pas » souffla le numéro sept en faisant apparaître sa propre arme.

Un combat entre Saïx et Axel allait avoir lieu, comme il y en avait eu de nombreux autres en Isa et Lea auparavant. L'enjeu différait cependant et en tout point de vue, l'amitié semblait perdue, même si le numéro huit savait désormais que quelque part en son adversaire sommeillait son ancien meilleur ami. Vraiment, le destin est bien cruel… Ou peut-être que l'espoir est plus fort que tout.

 _I'm fallin' down_

* * *

 _ **Cette bromance aura ma peau un jour mais je les aime tellement !**_

 _ **Prochaine chanson : Hear me now d'Hollywood undead.**_


	6. Hear me now (Soranort)

**Hello hello mes braves matelots ! J'espère que vous allez bien aujourd'hui car cette songfic ne va pas vous aider à aller mieux... Non attendez, revenez, ne partez pas déjà ! Bon, caser ce concept, c'était un petit défi de ce challenge et en l'écrivant, je dois dire que je me suis vraiment surprise à l'aimer. Qui donc ? J'en parlerais ouvertement à la fin, même si vous pourrez (peut-être) deviner rapidement le protagoniste ! La chanson est Hear me now, d'Hollywood undead, que je connaissais pas avant mais qui m'a beaucoup inspiré. Ejes, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira particulièrement !**

* * *

Qui était-il ?

Il ne savait pas.

Il ne savait plus.

Autour, tout était noir et obscur. Il essaya de chercher la réponse en lui mais c'était encore pire. Il n'y avait plus rien dans son cœur, plus aucune lumière pour le guider. Même s'il avait voulu hurler, il n'aurait pas pu. L'air lui manquait et respirer devenait un calvaire.

 _As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death  
I wear my crown of thorns _

Il parvint à se calmer et réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul. Brillant d'un noir profond au milieu des ténèbres, une silhouette lui faisait face. Qui était-elle ? Que lui voulait-elle ?

« - Qui êtes vous ?

\- Je suis toi. Je suis tout ce qui a jamais été ici. »

 _I keep searching for something that I never seem to find  
But maybe I won't, because I left it all behind_

« - Non, c'est faux, je… Ma tête… Ma tête…

\- Bientôt, nous ne formerons plus qu'une seule entité. Tu seras à moi.

\- Jamais, hurla-t-il. Je n'appartiens à personne !

\- Ah oui ? Eh bien alors, dis-moi, qui es-tu ? »

Son cri raisonna à l'infini dans ces ténèbres sans limite.

 _Now I'm stuck with this, and that'll never change  
Always a part of me, until the very last day_

Il commençait à reprendre conscience de ce qu'il était, petit à petit. Calmement, il essaya de faire prendre un rythme à sa respiration, de se concentrer. Par où commencer ? Tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Tout ça pour en arriver là ? Non, il refusait d'y croire. La vie ne pouvait pas être aussi sombre. Quelque part, l'espoir devait résider, l'espoir ou quelqu'un. Peu importe. Juste autre chose que la silhouette et les ténèbres.

 _Where to go from here? What road to travel on?  
I spent my whole life choosing, and it always chose wrong_

« - Alors qui es-tu ? répéta la voix, grave et profonde.

\- Je suis, commença-t-il, sûre de son fait. Je suis… »

Il ne put en dire plus et manqua de s'étrangler. Pourquoi son corps lui désobéissait-il à ce point ? Deux voix parlèrent en même temps en lui.

L'une disait Xehanort.

L'autre disait Sora.

 _Will I try to have the will to be alive?  
Will I try because I've never seen the light?_

« - Tu vois, tu ne sais même pas qui tu es ! Pathétique.

\- C'est toi qui es pathétique ! Tu essaies juste de me voler ma lumière.

\- Ta lumière ? Tu vois de la lumière ici ?

\- Peut-être pas pour le moment, mais elle est là en moi, je la sens. Et je ne te laisserais pas gagner. Je vaincrais ! »

Dans sa main, une keyblade apparut.

 _Blow it to the ground and it's now you see  
You spent your whole life taking the best of me_

L'inconnu ricana et matérialisa une keyblade aussi, toute de noire colorée, avec un oeil d'un bleu presque magnétique. Quelle était cette arme ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu avant.

Lui, il n'arrivait peut-être pas à se donner un nom mais il avait celui de son arme.

Tendre Promesse.

Elle lui redonnait beaucoup de courage, rien qu'en la tenant. Il se sentait entier et c'était elle qu'il utiliserait pour se battre.

 _Where'd you go?  
Where's your home?  
How'd you end up all alone?  
Can you hear me now?_

Le combat se disputa avec rage, au milieu de nulle part. Pas de magie, seulement des coups de keyblades s'entrechoquant dans un fort bruit métallique. Son adversaire n'était pas le premier venu, c'était un très bon combattant.

Mais lui aussi.

Il s'accrocha, lutta, hurla sa rage. Il ne perdrait pas.

Pourtant, parfois, il y a une différence entre ce qu'on veut et ce qu'on a.

 _There's no light, there's no sound  
Hard to breathe, when you're underground  
Can you hear me now?_

Sa keyblade Tendre Promesse vola et tomba un peu plus loin. Il s'effondra au sol et tendit la main vers elle. Un pied lui écrasa le dos et il laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Sa main se tendait désespérément vers l'arme, qui restait hors d'atteinte.

Elle représentait tant de choses pour lui.

Cette clé, c'était la promesse qu'il avait fait à Kairi.

Kairi.

Il se souvenait parfaitement qui elle était.

La plus belle étoile du ciel. La sienne.

 _How long can I keep pretending to be?  
That all the stars in the sky could mean something to me_

« - Désormais, tu vas devenir mien ! Plus aucune échappatoire possible !

\- Jamais ! JAMAIS ! Non, au secours !

\- Tu es pathétique ! Et ta lumière alors ? Elle ne t'aide pas ?

\- Non, s'il vous plait… S'il vous plait… J'ai mal…

\- Oh, le pauvre petit a mal. Voyons si je peux… Accentuer cette sensation. »

La keyblade de l'inconnu s'enfonça dans son dos.

Le métal était froid.

Ce n'était pas réel.

Un ricanement se fit entendre.

Ce n'était pas réel.

La douleur, pourtant, l'était bien trop.

Son hurlement déchira le silence et il perdit en partie connaissance.

 _When you wake up, you know it's darker than last night  
Quickly we forget, sacrifice gone by  
Born to walk away, been walking my whole life_

Il errait dans un monde, à la frontière entre le rêve et la réalité.

Au moins, la douleur était partie mais il avait vraiment peur qu'elle finisse par revenir.

Dans son rêve, il voyait des gens qu'il aimait bien.

Kairi.

Riku.

Donald.

Dingo.

Mickey.

Axel.

Roxas.

Xion.

Ventus.

Aqua.

Terra.

Léon.

Cloud.

Et tellement d'autres qu'il perdit le décompte des noms. Son attention se centrait surtout sur Kairi et Riku, ses deux meilleurs amis. Allaient-ils bien ? Le cherchaient-ils ?

« Je suis là » souffla-t-il.

Sa conscience glissa encore plus loin dans les ténèbres.

 _Where'd you go?  
Where's your home?  
How'd you end up all alone?  
Can you hear me now?_

Quelqu'un l'appelait au loin, il l'entendait.

Il ne comprenait pas les mots mais il savait bien que c'était lui qu'on appelait.

Sa gorge était sèche et il n'arrivait pas à répondre. Il se sentait si fatigué. Sa seule envie était de s'endormir pour ne jamais se réveiller.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il devait continuer à se battre, lutter.

« Réveille-toi. Allez réveille toi ! »

Il se répétait les mots en boucle mais cela ne semblait pas fonctionner. Son corps était comme paralysé, incapable de bouger. La peur s'insinua en lui sournoisement, comme un serpent se glissant jusqu'à son cœur.

Son cœur.

Il l'avait encore mais pour combien de temps ?

 _There's no light, there's no sound  
Hard to breathe, when you're underground  
Can you hear me now?_

« - Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de lutter. Tu te fatigues pour rien, je vais gagner.

\- Jamais… Jamais tu m'entends ? Je vais continuer à me battre encore et encore !

\- Ah oui ? Pourtant, ceux dans ton cœur ont déjà abandonné, regarde. »

Au loin, il vit des corps à terre et eut l'impression de se briser en mille morceaux. Ces personnes, il les connaissait. D'une certaine façon, ils étaient une partie de lui-même.

Roxas, Xion et Ventus.

Pourquoi ne bougeaient-ils plus ? Que leur avait fait l'inconnu ?

Soudain, les corps disparurent, engloutis par les ténèbres. Il tendit la main vers eux, gémissant comme un enfant sur le point de pleurer.

« Alors, comment t'appelles-tu ? »

La réponse était facile. Il s'appelait…

 _Look into my eyes and I see  
What do I see?  
Nothing at all _

« - Réveille toi ! Réveille toi ! Ouvre les yeux ! hurlait une voix d'homme.

\- Ne nous abandonne pas. Continue à te battre, je t'en prie, continua une voix de femme.

\- Crois en la lumière ! conclut une troisième voix plus aiguë.

\- La lumière » murmura-t-il, tendant le bras vers le néant.

Il aurait voulu y croire mais à l'instant, il sombra dans les ténèbres. C'était comme si quelqu'un venait d'appuyer sur un interrupteur pour éteindre la lumière. La sensation était totalement indolore, comme pour s'endormir. Sauf qu'il savait, le réveil n'était pas prévu.

 _Take another look around me  
What do I see?  
Nothing at all_

Quand Sora se remit à respirer, Kairi, Riku et Mickey soupirèrent de soulagement. Ils avaient cru que leur ami ne se réveillerait jamais et que Xehanort avait gagné. Maintenant, tout allait bien, ils allaient pouvoir regagner l'île du destin.

Croyaient-ils.

Quand Sora se releva et ouvrit les yeux, ils déchantèrent rapidement. Ses pupilles étaient totalement jaunes et son air ne ressemblait en rien à celui du paisible adolescent. Tout ce qui émanait de lui était une terrible envie de tuer. Son sourire était particulièrement effrayant.

« - Sora ? tenta Kairi, tenant fermement la main de Riku.

\- Sora ? Non, je ne connais personne de ce nom-là. Je suis Soranort, enchanté ! Il me semble que nous devrions faire plus ample connaissance » ajouta-t-il, faisant apparaître sa keyblade.

 _Can you hear me?  
Hear me now_

Les démons existent réellement. Ils vivent en chacun d'entre nous et parfois, ils gagnent.

* * *

 **Si vous voulez plus de Soranort, allez voir ChachacharlieCo (j'espère que j'ai bon pour l'écriture) sur tumblr, son style de dessin est juste merveilleux et elle est vraiment très douée, pour faire rire comme faire pleurer ! Il y a beaucoup d'émotions dans ce qu'elle fait en tout cas et son Soranort... tous ses norts en fait sont juste géniaux !**

 **Prochaine chanson : I hate everything about you de Three Days Grace**


	7. I hate everything about you (Zexelle)

**Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Je tenais à dire que cette songfic, c'est uniquement à cause d'un défi du calendrier de l'avent que j'avais eu ! Totalement ! Ejes, tu as réussi à me faire apprécier ce pairing et du coup, forcément, j'ai eu envie d'écrire à nouveau sur eux. Cela risque de ne pas s'arrêter là d'ailleurs, ils devraient revenir vers le 14 février. La chanson I hate everything about you de Three Days Grace ne va pas très bien avec eux en apparence... mais j'espère qu'à la lecture, vous pourrez changer d'avis ! Ceci est une suite de mon prompt 15 Pointillés du calendrier de l'avent que j'ai fait mais il peut se lire sans je pense. En tout cas, si vous voulez plus d'informations, vous savez où chercher !**

* * *

Il soupira et tenta de se replonger dans son livre.

Après s'être rendu compte qu'il venait de relire le même paragraphe pour la cinquième fois sans le comprendre, Zexion dut se rendre à l'évidence. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il pourrait avancer son roman, une histoire pleine de magie où six malfrats devaient s'introduire dans la prison la mieux gardée du monde.

Autre chose occupait ses pensées.

 _Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take_

« - J'étais heureuse. Pourquoi m'as-tu enlevé ça ? Pourquoi ? Je croyais que nous étions amis.

\- Oui, moi aussi je l'ai cru. Mais ce n'est pas possible.

\- Menteur ! s'exclama-t-elle avant que sa colère ne retombe. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu es une princesse de cœur… Et moi je n'en ai pas. »

 _Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

L a révélation l'avait choqué, pourtant, ce n'était que la vérité pure. Il ne ressentait rien pour elle. Quand il disait avoir cru être son ami, c'était dans le sens où ils avaient les mêmes goûts pour la lecture. Comment un simili aurait-il pu avoir des émotions de toute façon ?

Ridicule, parfaitement ridicule.

Zexion claqua son livre avec un soupir agacé. Non, décidément, il ne lirait pas aujourd'hui.

 _All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet_

« - Une princesse de cœur… Je ne comprends rien, je ne suis pas une princesse !

\- C'est parce qu'en toi tu possèdes un cœur pur. Il n'existe que sept personnes avec un tel cœur et elles gagnent l'appellation de princesse automatiquement.

\- Ce n'est pas possible que ce soit un prince alors ? C'est injuste…

\- N'essaie de discuter de choses que tu ne connais pas. C'est ainsi, c'est tout. »

Il détestait qu'on discute des faits établis.

Il adorait qu'elle cherche à en savoir plus que ce qu'on lui apportait.

 _Only when I start to think about it  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

Zexion repensait à son ordre de mission avec dégoût.

« Ramenez moi la princesse de cœur du château de la Bête. »

Pourquoi Xemnas la voulait-il ? Zexion n'avait pas trop réfléchi mais comme c'était une princesse de cœur, il devait bien y avoir une raison tangible. Xaldin qui l'avait accompagné n'avait pas dit un mot, toujours aussi bavard. Il semblait avoir un quelconque intérêt pour Belle, ou peut-être pour la Bête ? Zexion n'avait pas envie de savoir.

 _You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me_

« - Dis moi Zexion, est-ce que tu pourrais me prêter un livre ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça, Belle ?

\- Parce que je m'ennuie dans cette prison. Il n'y a rien à faire.

\- Est-ce que c'est mon problème ?

\- Sans doute un peu puisque tu viens me voir tous les jours. »

La réalité dans toute sa simplicité était parfois la plus percutante.

 _Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take_

Finalement, il céda et lui tendit un livre, celui qu'il lisait en ce moment. Il lui prêta même le deuxième tome, au cas où ses obligations l'empêcheraient de repasser plus tôt.

« - Dis moi Zexion, tu aimes bien la petite princesse ? se moqua Xigbar.

\- N'est-ce pas normal de s'intéresser à un cœur pur, pour nous qui n'en possédons pas ?

\- Oh, il y d'autres choses que son cœur qui sont intéressantes, comme…

\- Xigbar, le rabroua Vexen. Ne laisse pas l'intérêt scientifique de notre petit Zexion être souillé par tes bêtises je te prie.

\- Oh, voilà monsieur le saint qui s'y met à présent !

\- Le saint ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le membre de l'organisation la plus vieux après notre chef que tu dois te croire tout permis ! »

Le numéro six ne les écoutait déjà plus. Seule Belle l'intéressait.

 _Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

« - Alors, qu'as-tu pensé de l'ouvrage ?

\- J'ai littéralement dévoré les deux tomes. C'était un peu difficile de se mettre dans le premier après le début mais par la suite, ça allait beaucoup mieux.

\- Oui, c'était mon impression aussi. Dès que l'action commence, tout va mieux.

\- Le chapitre 24 du tome 2 particulièrement, il était vraiment intense avec ce retournement de situation sentimental ! J'en tremblais.

\- C'est mon chapitre préféré aussi. J'ai dû poser le livre avant de continuer.

\- Vraiment ? Tu es surprenant Zexion ! »

 _Only when I stop to think about it  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Il n'était pas supposé avoir de sentiments alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que chaque fois qu'il la voyait, un sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres ? Pourquoi venait-il lui parler chaque jour, lui prêter un nouveau livre ? Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il de savoir si elle allait bien ?

« Belle… qu'est ce que tu me fais ? »

 _I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

Finalement, il n'y tint plus et alla demander à Vexen. Xemnas ne lui répondrait sans doute pas mais pour le scientifique, il y avait des chances que oui. Ils se connaissaient déjà du temps où ils avaient un cœur après tout.

« - Dis moi Vexen, qu'est ce que vous allez faire avec Belle ?

\- Hum, ça t'intéresse à ce point ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai le droit de me poser la question comme j'étudie les cœurs.

\- Je vais commencer à croire Xigbar si ça continue.

\- Nous travaillons ensemble non ? Alors, pourquoi vous la gardez ?

\- Oh, nous allons tenter une extraction de cœur pur. Pour notre Kingdom hearts, ce sera absolument merveilleux, j'en suis certain. »

La tête de Zexion affichait un calme plat quand dans son esprit, c'était le tsunami.

 _Only when I start to think about you I know  
Only when you start to think about me do you know_

Zexion ne savait plus quoi faire ni quoi penser. Où était son devoir ?

Il avait kidnappé Belle avec Xaldin parce que l'Organisation le lui avait demandé mais aussi parce que cela lui donnait une occasion de la revoir. Il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus sur les plans de ses supérieurs à ce moment là.

Désormais, il regrettait amèrement.

Dire que Belle ne représentait rien à ses yeux était faux. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire de cette chaleur dans sa poitrine. Il savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû exister. Il savait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on fasse du mal à Belle.

 _I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

« - Tu dois me détester pour ce que je t'ai fais.

\- Non, Zexion. J'ai compris que c'était un ordre de tes supérieurs. Au début, j'étais en colère mais je sais que tu n'y es pour rien.

\- Pourtant… On ne peut pas dire que je sois spécialement gentil.

\- Tu viens me voir chaque jour. Tu me distrais. C'est plus que ce que font les autres. C'est même plus que ce qu'il faisait parfois. Oh non…

\- Ce qu'il faisait ? Tu parles d'Adam, la… la Bête ?

\- Oui. Mais j'en ai trop dit. Je… Nous sommes mariés après tout.

\- Belle. Pourquoi ne me haies-tu pas ?

\- Parce que ton intérêt pour moi n'avait pas simplement pour but de reprendre une apparence humaine. Parce que tu n'as jamais levé la main sur moi. »

Le livre de Zexion tomba de sa main dans un grand bruit, brisant le silence.

Ainsi donc, ils en étaient là.

 _You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me_

« - Allez, c'est pour dans deux jours que ta chère petite Belle perd son cœur !

\- Et donc ? Je suis supposé réagir d'une façon ou d'une autre ?

\- Ah non, ricana Xigbar. Cependant, comme tu t'occupes beaucoup d'elle, je me disais qu'il fallait que tu le saches !

\- Ta prévenance me touche, soupira le numéro six. Nous allons enfin voir un cœur pur alors. Cela promet d'être intéressant.

\- Oui ! Et peut-être qu'en perdant son cœur, elle deviendra une des nôtres.

\- Un simili ? Ma foi oui, c'est ce que veut la logique des choses. Mais on dit que les cœurs purs ne marchent pas pareils.

\- C'est exact. De ce que je sais, ce qu'Ansem m'avait révélé, les cœurs purs ne peuvent pas toujours avoir de similis. Parfois, ils deviennent juste des poupées sans vie. Fascinant non ? Je me demande bien dans quel cas sera Belle.

\- Une grande question en effet. »

 _I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me_

Elle sursauta quand la porte de sa prison s'ouvrit.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais, Zexion ?

\- Moi ? Rien du tout. Par contre toi, tu vas partir d'ici. Ils veulent ton cœur. Fuis.

\- Je… Pourquoi me sauver ? Pourquoi ?

\- Tu m'as fait du mal, Belle. Je ne sais pas expliquer pourquoi mais tu as fait du mal à quelqu'un comme moi, qui n'a pas de cœur. Seulement, je sais que si on t'enlève le tien de cœur, cela me fera, d'une façon ou d'une autre, encore plus mal.

\- Zexion, je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez. Viens avec moi !

\- Je ne peux pas. Mais on se reverra, je te le promets.

\- J'espère bien. Nous avons encore de la lecture à faire ensemble ! »

Tandis qu'elle s'enfuyait loin d'Illusiopolis, sous le couvert de la nuit, Zexion espérait vraiment qu'il pourrait tenir la promesse qu'il lui avait faite.

Cependant, bientôt, le destin l'appellerait dans le manoir Oblivion. Serait-il assez cruel pour l'empêcher de la revoir ? Seul l'avenir le dirait.

 _I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

* * *

 **Le livre que Zexion prête à Belle au début est Six of Crows !**

 **Prochaine chanson : Monster de Beth Crowley**


	8. Monster (Axel&Larxene)

**Bien le bonjour, chers lecteurs ! Excusez mon retard mais j'étais en entretien loin de chez moi hier et je viens juste de rentrer alors pas simple pour poster ! Aujourd'hui, c'est l'heure d'écrire sur la dernier pairing imposé par Ejes ! Je vous avoue que j'étais contente de les avoir eu car j'étais intéressée par la dynamique entre les deux personnages. Et pour eux, surtout pour elle, la chanson Monster de Beth Crowley me paraissait plutôt pas mal. J'ai abordé plus ou moins implicitement un sujet un peu plus compliqué, j'avais lu des théories qui m'avaient bien inspiré, mais je ne me sentais pas de le mettre de façon trop directe dans l'univers de KH. En tout cas, j'espère que vous aimerez bien ce trio (encore un) !**

* * *

Il était une fois, il y a bien longtemps, il existait un monde vierge de ténèbres. Ce lieu divin comportait un château immense ainsi que des parterres de fleurs à n'en plus finir. C'était un lieu de paix et de lumière, comme on rêverait d'en trouver dans une époque de ténèbres.

Dans ce havre de paix enchanté, vivaient trois enfants, deux garçons et une fille. Ils étaient amis, les meilleurs du monde. Tous les jours, ils s'amusaient et rien d'autre ne comptait au monde. C'était une époque heureuse, le temps bénie de l'enfance.

Jusqu'au jour où tout a dérapé évidemment.

 _I sleep all day  
I prowl at night  
Do anything to feel alive  
I'm in the end just what you made me_

Il s'appelait Lea, le casse-cou du groupe, avec son grand sourire chaleureux.

Il s'appelait Isa, le sage du trio, qui savait trouver le mot juste pour consoler.

Elle s'appelait Arlene, la fille de la bande, celle qui n'avait jamais peur de rien.

Ils s'étaient jurés de ne jamais se séparer quoi qu'ils puissent arriver. Ils s'étaient promis que leur amitié durerait toujours. C'était une belle intention. Mais dans un cas, l'amitié ne dura pas et fut remplacé par autre chose.

L'amitié est une forme de l'amour mais pas la seule.

 _I look the same  
But I'm not fine  
The Master of my own disguise  
If you knew the truth you'd probably hate me_

Arlene était clairement attirée par Lea. Il était ce qu'elle voulait, il y avait en lui la flemme qu'elle recherchait. Ses regards ne trompaient personne, surtout pas Isa. Elle ne savait pas le montrer mais elle était indéniablement amoureuse.

Lea ne s'en rendait pas compte et ce qu'il ressentait de son côté n'était pas aussi évident. Il l'appréciait mais peut-être pas au delà de l'amitié. Derrière son sourire, que pensait-il vraiment ? On ne savait jamais s'il était sérieux ou non ?

Pourtant, elle le cherchait toujours et ils se querellaient souvent, au grand dame du plus sage. Isa aurait bien aimé aider ses amis à prendre conscience de leurs sentiments mais ce n'était pas son rôle.

Il ne pouvait pas lire dans leurs cœurs.

 _I need a fight  
I've got you in my sights  
Only one of us will make it out alive_

Parfois, les deux garçons n'incluaient pas Arlene dans leurs jeux. Notamment quand ils essayaient de rentrer dans le château. Quand elle était là bien sûr, ils ne la chassaient pas, mais ils ne tentaient d'aller par-là que lorsque la fille n'était pas avec eux.

« - Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de venir avec vous ?

\- Parce que nous ne devrions pas faire ça ? suggéra Isa.

\- Parce que c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ? continua Lea.

\- Je sais me battre ! répliqua-t-elle. Je ne suis pas une petite princesse.

\- Vraiment ? Je n'en avais pas l'impression pourtant. »

Il s'en sortit avec des cheveux arrachés et une énorme griffure sur la joue.

 _I'm turning into a monster  
You better run and hide  
I'm turning into a monster  
Right before your eyes_

« - Est-ce que c'était trop difficile à comprendre ? lui jeta-t-elle un jour au cours d'une dispute particulièrement violente. Je t'aime.

\- Quoi ? Mais moi aussi je t'aime voyons !

\- Crétin, pas en tant qu'ami… Tu es vraiment trop con ! »

Elle s'enfuit et ce fut la première fois qu'il la vit pleurer, pas la dernière.

« Arlene… Qu'est ce que j'ai foiré ? »

Depuis sa chambre, la demoiselle, une adolescente forte mais sensible aux émotions, ne savait plus très bien si elle pouvait encore faire confiance à son cœur.

« Idiot… Idiot, s'énervait-elle, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Moi je… Je t'aime et toi tu… Tu n'es même pas capable de me répondre. Idiot… Idiot… »

Elle aurait bien aimé ne plus avoir de cœur du tout.

 _My tongue is a weapon  
And I'm locked and loaded  
When you least expect it  
You won't know it's coming  
And I'll strike, cause I'm a monster_

« - Qu'est ce que j'ai raté ? Isa, dis moi toi !

\- Hey, depuis quand j'en sais plus que toi sur les femmes ?

\- Parce que tu es quelqu'un de plus… attentionné ? De plus sensible ? Je ne sais pas mais tu as quelque chose en plus ! Ah oui, plus empathique !

\- Tu viens de lui balancer que tu l'aimes avec désinvolture ! Alors qu'elle venait de te faire une véritable déclaration… Je crois que tu l'as vexé.

\- Je suis supposé faire quoi maintenant ? Je ne veux pas qu'on reste fâché !

\- T'excuser peut-être ? Cela me parait un bon début en tout cas !

\- Certes. Je vais y réfléchir, approuva le jeune homme.

\- Leaaaa, râla son ami. Fais un effort s'il te plait.

\- Très bien, j'irais m'excuser demain. Heureux ?

\- Parfait. Parfois, je te jure, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire de ton insouciance naturelle.

\- Crois-moi buddy, je me pose la même question. »

 _I'm merciless, when will you learn?  
Set fires just to watch them burn  
I bet you never saw me coming_

Le lendemain, les deux jeunes hommes retrouvèrent la jeune femme, prêts à lui parler, même si Isa n'avait rien à se faire pardonner. C'était un bon jour pour repartir sur de bonnes bases.

Sauf qu'Arlene n'était pas toute seule.

Avec elle, un homme marchait, la tenant fermement par le bras. De toute évidence, elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement ça mais quand elle aperçut Lea, son visage changea. Elle fit semblant de s'intéresser à cet inconnu et passa devant eux sans même les saluer. Isa se taisait, comprenant certaines choses, mais son ami ne se retint pas.

« - C'était qui ce type ? Il faisait quoi avec Arlene ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que c'est la nouvelle personne avec qui elle traîne ?

\- Zut, c'est peut-être son amoureux... Et moi qui voulais lui dire que... Merde. »

Isa posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami. Il n'osait pas lui dire ce qu'il supposait. Que cet homme n'était pas l'amoureux d'Arlene. Qu'elle ne l'aimait probablement pas. Qu'elle ne s'intéressait qu'à son argent. Qu'il ne s'intéressait qu'à son corps. C'était la partie sombre du Jardin Radieux, leur monde. Isa et Lea étaient issus de situations aisées, ce qui n'était pas le cas de la demoiselle. L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus préféra se taire.

La vérité blessait trop.

 _Delirium takes over me  
You're just another casualty  
I can hear your heartbeat drumming_

« - Arlene, tu veux bien attendre deux secondes s'il te plait ?

\- Hum ? Je n'ai pas le temps, désolée, j'ai du travail.

\- Tu veux rire ? Tu vas simplement sortir avec ce gus là !

\- Laisse moi tranquille tu veux, Lea. Tu n'as jamais rien compris.

\- Explique moi alors que je comprenne un peu, débile !

\- Enfoiré ! Isa est plus perspicace que toi, il sait ! Lea... Je te déteste, ajouta-t-elle avec hargne, avant de s'en aller en courant.

\- Isa, est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer s'il te plait ?

\- Cela va être un peu long et un peu dur. Viens on va s'asseoir quelque part. »

Ce jour-là, Lea découvrit que le Jardin Radieux n'était pas un paradis.

Il courut retrouver Arlene peut après. Ce jour-là, il la vit pleurer pour la deuxième fois. Elle ne le repoussa pas quand il la prit dans ses bras. Aucuns mots ne furent échangés. Il n'y en avait plus besoin.

 _I need a fight  
I've got you in my si_ _ghts  
Only one of us will make it out alive_

Il était une fois, trois amis qui avaient juré que le destin ne les séparerait jamais.

Deux finirent par tomber amoureux mais leur couple ne dura pas.

Lea et Isa disparurent un jour, sans prévenir. On les avait vu traîner autour du château, puis plus rien. Les recherchent se soldèrent par un échec cuisant.

Arlene continua sa triste vie, donnant son corps contre de l'argent. Personne n'aurait cru qu'un tel commerce pouvait avoir lieu au Jardin radieux, pourtant, c'était le cas. Dans le noir, avec un client, elle fermait les yeux et s'imaginait que Lea était encore avec elle.

Rêve puéril et sans espoir.

Chimère stupide de petite fille croyant encore aux contes de fée.

Petit à petit, son âme se vidait et l'énergie qui l'avait caractérisé disparaissait.

Que n'aurait-elle donné pour arrêter de ressentir des émotions.

« Faites de moi un monstre. »

 _I'm turning into a monster  
You better run and hide  
I'm turning into a monster  
Right before your eyes_

Son vœu fut entendu et même exaucé.

Un jour, une invasion de sans-coeurs eut lieu sur le Jardin radieux, qui sombra dans l'oubli et prit le terrible nom de Fortesse Oubliée.

Arlene faisait partie des pauvres malheureux qui perdirent leur coeur ce jour-là. Elle fut probablement la seule qui accueillit l'événement avec joie. Enfin, on la privait de ses émotions. Enfin elle pouvait oublier tous les sentiments qu'elle avait.

Enfin elle pouvait brûler son amour pour Lea.

Restait sa haine contre les hommes, développés dans les bas-fonds de cette cage dorée. Ce sentiment ne devait jamais la quitter, même si elle ne le savait pas encore.

Ce jour-là, Arlene disparut.

« Enfin, la paix ! » soupira-t-elle.

Ce jour-là, Larxene, la simili, naquit. Et elle n'eut pas la paix.

 _My tongue is a weapon  
And I'm locked and loaded  
When you least expect it  
You won't know it's coming  
And I'll strike, cause I'm a monster_

Ne sachant que faire, Larxene erra comme une âme en peine jusqu'à ce qu'on la trouve.

Un simili à forme humaine, forcément, cela attire l'attention.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva douzième membre de l'organisation XIII et seule femme.

Reprenons l'histoire.

Il était une fois, trois amis qui s'étaient jurés de ne pas se séparer mais que le destin prit un malin plaisir à briser pendant leur adolescence. Ils perdirent leurs coeurs et devinrent des similis. Le hasard voulut qu'ils finissent par se retrouver sous cette forme.

Saïx ne reconnut pas Larxene, car désormais, Saïx n'avait absolument plus rien d'humain.

En revanche, Larxene reconnut Axel avant qu'il ne la reconnaisse.

C'était lui. Lui qui avait brisé son coeur. Lui qu'elle avait aimé. Lui qui l'avait aimé.

Elle se sentit perdue et n'apprécia pas du tout cette sensation.

Les similis ne sont pas supposés avoir de sentiments de toute façon donc elle occulta tout.

Larxene fit semblant de ne pas le reconnaître et se montra odieuse avec lui comme avec les autres. Elle mettait volontairement de la distance entre elle et les hommes, se rendant agaçante au possible pour qu'ils ne l'approchent pas.

Cependant, elle le fut moins avec Axel. Avec lui, elle se montra plus intéressée, emplie de convoitise. Elle ne put s'en empêcher.

Il l'intéressait encore, elle ne le niait pas. Même si elle avait oublié pourquoi. Même si les similis n'ont pas de sentiments. Tant pis pour la cohérence.

 _I'm turning into a monster  
You better run and hide  
I'm turning into a monster  
Right before your eyes_

Il finit par la reconnaître, après un moment passé à ses côtés.

« - Hey, tu es Arlene non ?

\- Et donc ? Qu'est ce que cela change ?

\- Eh bien... Je suis Lea ! Enfin, j'étais... Tu t'en souviens ?

\- Peut-être bien oui. Mais pour ce que ça change ? »

Et elle le planta là, sans ménagement.

Dans le fond, il l'aimait encore. Il ne le voyait pas comme ça mais il tenait à elle et regrettait de ne pas avoir pu le lui avouer à l'époque. Leur relation avait été beaucoup trop courte et s'était achevée quelques jours à peine après son début. Il aurait voulu lui dire tout cela mais les mots semblaient vides de sens désormais, sans émotions à placer dessus.

Elle l'aimait encore aussi mais prenait beaucoup de plaisir à le repousser, à jouer avec lui. Elle voulait l'avoir rien que pour elle, le protéger et le piétiner à la fois. Il avait un statut spécial à ses yeux mais jamais elle ne l'aurais avoué.

Arlene avait disparu désormais et même l'existence de Larxene semblait pleine de questions.

Aux yeux du monde, c'était d'un autre nom dont elle s'affublerait désormais.

 _I'm a monster_

* * *

 **Et c'est ainsi que si je n'apprécie toujours pas plus que ça le Axel/Larxene, le Lea/Arlene est devenu canon dans mon coeur.**

 **Prochaine chanson : Hungry de Rob Bailey**


	9. Hungry (Vanitas&Aqua)

**Yop, salutations à vous, nobles lecteurs ! Oui, je suis d'humeur à soigner mon langage pour ce début ! Bref, allons plutôt nous intéresser à la songfic du jour, sur Hungry de Rob Bailey. Je ne connaissais pas la chanson avant mais elle m'a inspiré pour un pairing qui, je l'espère, fera plaisir à Ejes. Oui, Ejes, je l'ai écrit spécialement pour toi alors tu as intérêt à apprécier. En plus, torture ultime, je l'ai fait à la première personne ET au présent. Vraiment, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais parfois, ça fait du bien d'essayer de sortir des sentiers battus et de prendre des risques !**

* * *

L'écho de mes pas résonne, si proche et si loin.

Je sens ma respiration s'accélérer, mon coeur battre plus vite.

Mes jambes commencent à fatiguer. Pour le moment, je ne leur laisse pas le choix. Je crains le moment où mon corps reprendra ses droits, où il me dira d'arrêter et où je ne pourrais plus refuser de l'écouter.

« Tu ne peux pas m'échapper. »

La voix est derrière. Proche. Beaucoup trop proche.

Je dois continuer de courir même si je ne le souhaite pas. Même si je ne le souhaite plus. Même si j'ai juste envie de m'arrêter et d'affronter mon poursuivant.

Cependant, je sais ce que je vais voir si je m'arrête. Je sais ce que je devrais affronter. Je n'en ai aucune envie, alors je continue.

 _I'm gonna carry this shit on my fuckin' back_

La route continue devant moi, infinie et sombre.

Ténébreuse même.

Cependant, l'objet que je tiens dans ma main me montre la voie. Il me guide et me rassure, même si cela m'écorcherait de l'admettre.

« - Tu dois être fatigué. Arrête toi. Viens.

\- Ferme ta gueule. Ferme ta putain de gueule. »

Je n'ai jamais eu un langage très soigné. Si elle le savait, cela la rendrait probablement triste.

Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à tout ça alors que je dois fuir pour survivre ?

 _I'll sleep, when I'm dead, won't even catch my breath_

Subitement, l'objet qui brillait magnifiquement se tait et les ténèbres envahissent le monde autour de moi. Je devrais être heureux puisque c'est mon élément.

Puisque je suis les ténèbres.

Maintenant, elles me dégoûtent simplement.

Les ténèbres, la lumière, ce n'est qu'un mensonge, un complot pour nous forcer à choisir un camp.

Mais pourquoi je prends le temps d'avoir de telles considérations ?

Cours, crétin !

« Viens ! Je ne veux que ton bien ! »

 _I'll work till I'm dead, and then I'll do it all again_

Cette voix, ne peut-elle pas arrêter ? Même juste un peu ?

La réponse est évidemment non. Tant que je serais dans le royaume des ténèbres, elle ne cessera jamais et me poursuivra toujours. En soit je m'en fous.

Seulement, la voix a une forme physique qui m'embête un peu plus.

«- Monstre, murmure les ténèbres.

\- C'est toi le monstre ! » ai-je répliqué avec hargne.

Moi, je n'ai pas volé la lumière de quelqu'un dans le seul but de faire souffrir une pauvre âme en peine. J'ai certainement fait d'autres choses pas très sympathiques mais pas ça.

Cela me fait penser à elle.

Elle est si pure et moi j'ai tellement de ténèbres sur les mains.

 _Work's in my blood_ _  
_ _I kill 'cause I'm hungry_

Je suis le seul qui peut s'opposer à cette voix mais je porte aussi quelque chose qu'elle ne doit pas avoir.

Est-ce que je dois m'arrêter ? Est-ce que je dois continuer ?

Je déteste devoir réfléchir et en attendant, je continue à courir.

Non, vraiment, ce machin ne me guide plus du tout, il doit être cassé.

Cassé.

La voix l'aurait cassé à distance ?

Cela m'énerve beaucoup trop alors je m'arrête.

Je m'arrête et je l'attends.

Fini de courir, il est temps de se battre.  
 _  
_ _I stand, with both arms, folded, under my chest_ _  
_ _'Cause I know, I won't stop, till I'm the last one left_

Une ombre apparait à la limite de ce que je peux voir, ce qui doit représenter dix mètres, vingt mètres... Est-ce que j'ai l'air de savoir évaluer les distances ?

Elle s'approche de plus en plus près et je distingue sa forme.

J'ai envie de l'insulter mais quand je la vois apparaître bien distinctement devant moi, je me retiens. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que nos retrouvailles se passent ainsi ? Tout ce que je voulais... Tout ce que je veux c'est pouvoir la sauver.

 _Fighting till I'm dead, eating till I'm fed_ _  
_ _Never gonna stop till I catch my breath_

L'objet toujours dans une main, je dégaine ma keyblade de l'autre. C'est rassurant d'avoir une arme avec soi. Cela donne un sentiment de puissance que je ne renie pas.

« - Tu es là, murmure encore la voix. Tu es là.

\- Félicitations, tu as des yeux et tu sais t'en servir. Tu veux une médaille ?

\- Monstre, souffle sa forme humaine avec délice.

\- Et ça t'amuse de me le dire avec cette apparence je suppose ?

\- Tu ne pourras jamais te débarrasser de moi. Je suis ta faiblesse. »

 _Works in my blood, and I kill 'cause I'm hungry_

« - Ma faiblesse ? Pff, à d'autres. Viens plutôt m'affronter !

\- J'attends que tu fasses le premier pas.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui me poursuit, c'est un peu fort.

\- Alors, c'est donc vrai. Tu as trop peur de la blesser.

\- Depuis quand je m'intéresse à quelqu'un ? Je suis autant les ténèbres que toi ?

\- Je te teste... Et tu n'es plus les ténèbres. Pas depuis qu'elle est entrée dans ta vie.

\- En tout cas, tu n'as pas réussi à m'attraper. Je me suis arrêté. »

 _Focus on my own_ _  
_ _Every day will test me_ _  
_ _Nobody will ever fucking catch me_

Je veux continuer à affronter cette enfoirée de voix. Je veux continuer à lui montrer que je suis le maître de ce combat. Cependant, au fond de moi, je me rends compte que rien ne va.

Je veux me battre mais je ne peux pas.

Je ne peux pas la regarder en face.

Je ne peux pas dire que je lui veux du mal car dans le fond, ce n'est pas vrai.

Je cherche une porte de sortie, un moyen de continuer à afficher ma confiance en moi.

Je n'en trouve plus.

Il n'y en a probablement plus.

Devant moi, il y a la voix et sa forme physique.

Devant moi, il y a une personne que j'aime beaucoup mais je n'ai jamais admis devant elle tout ce que je ressentais. Je ne l'admets pas à moi-même déjà.

Devant moi, il y a Aqua. En apparence, elle va très bien.

Mais dans les ténèbres, ses yeux brillent d'un inquiétant éclat jaune.

 _I live to be the best_ _  
_ _I ignore the pain 'cause the pain will never stop_

« Aqua ! » Mon appel a l'air si désespéré.

Elle ne me répond pas. Elle se contente de me sourire cruellement.

Comment son si beau sourire a-t-il pu devenir aussi hideux ?

« - Aqua, tu vaux mieux que ça ! Bats-toi ! Libère toi !

\- Elle ne peut plus t'entendre mon cher Vanitas. Elle est sous mon contrôle.

\- Et qui es-tu alors ?

\- Tu le sais très bien. Tu le sais trop bien. »

 _You're better than this, I'm better than this_

Maître Xehanort évidemment. L'enfoiré.

J'aurais dû le voir venir. J'aurais dû faire quelque chose. Mais je n'ai rien anticiper.

Quel crétin.

« Dans ce cas, je vais venir chercher Aqua moi-même, vieux con ! »

Finalement, je brandis l'objet qui émet à nouveau sa lumière salvatrice. C'est l'éclaireuse d'Aqua. Son porte-bonheur. La dernière chose qu'elle m'a donnée avant de sombrer.

Je vais la sauver.

Aucune fibre de mon corps n'envisage l'échec.

Ce n'est pas possible.

Je laisse la rage consumer mon être pourtant. Elle me donne la force dont j'ai besoin.

Le vioque va mordre la poussière et je vais sauver Aqua.

Je vais le tuer.

Le sang appelle le sang.

Ma lumière vacille et les ténèbres regagnent du terrain.

Tant pis.

Tant pis si ça peut la sauver.

 _Works in my blood, I kill 'cause I'm hungry_ _  
_ _I kill 'cause I'm hungry_

* * *

 **Dans les jeux, ce n'est pas un pairing que j'apprécie mais dans les fanfictions d'Ejes, j'en suis totalement amoureuse ! Si vous lisez l'anglais, allez voir ce qu'elle fait d'ailleurs, hop hop hop !**

 **Prochaine chanson : Something just like this de Coldplay**


	10. Something just like thie (Strifeheart)

**Nous voici réuni pour cette dernière songfic. Elle m'a fait sourire à l'écriture, j'étais vraiment contente de pouvoir l'écrire. Je ne vais pas en dire beaucoup plus, on se retrouve à la fin pour un petit compte rendu de ce défi ! Ah si, pour le dernier, vous allez avoir de l'AU Liverpepper car ça faisait longtemps et que pour la chanson, Something just like this de Coldplay, il le fallait !**

* * *

Il avançait au milieu de l'allée, se demandant encore ce qu'il faisait là.

« Est-ce que c'est réel ? Est-ce que je ne rêve pas ? »

Pourtant, tout semblait lui dire que c'était bien la vraie vie et pas un songe.

Comment avait-il pu se retrouver là ? Comment tout cela lui était arrivé ? Les événements lui semblaient un conte de fée, alors qu'il n'y croyait absolument pas. La vie peut être pleine de surprise quand elle s'y met. Comme aujourd'hui.

Alors qu'il continuait à avancer, il replongea dans son passé.

 _I've been reading books of old  
The legends and the myths_

Il l'avait rencontré au collège et ce n'était clairement pas le grand amour au départ. Vraiment pas.

Cet inconnu lui avait semblé trop timide et solitaire pour lui. Il correspondait aussi plutôt bien à ces critères mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de le nier en boucle à l'époque. Il ne s'approcherait pas d'un type aussi bizarre, avec une coiffure pareille.

Dans l'autre camp, le raisonnement devait être à peu près identique.

Cette ignorance dura le collège. Au lycée, ils étaient dans le même groupe d'amis et se rapprochèrent donc un peu mais pas tant que cela. Ils s'entendaient bien mais cela n'allait pas vraiment plus loin. Tout commença à la fin du lycée, lors du service militaire obligatoire, une spécialité de la ville.

 _Achilles and his gold  
Hercules and his gifts  
And clearly I don't see myself upon that list_

Tout le monde était réparti selon différentes unités, pour une cession d'entraînement d'un an. Le monde était plutôt instable et le gouvernement préférait maintenir cette tradition antique pour le moment. Si c'était un mal ou un bien, il n'en savait toujours trop rien.

Il arriva dans une infanterie de soutien, pouvant aussi bien filer en première ligne que soutenir l'arrière garde d'une armée. C'était un rôle très polyvalent qui demandait de la réactivité et il aimait bien ce concept. Il devint naturellement un leader mais ce n'était pas son souhait pourtant. Son charisme naturel fit le travail tout seul.

L'autre alla dans l'unité des combattants d'élite, la plus prisée, celle des personnes qui allaient directement en première ligne et possédaient d'excellentes capacités de combat. Il se demanda s'il était vraiment si fort que cela, ayant passé des années à ses côtés sans jamais rien remarqué. Peut-être pourrait-il tenter de le provoquer en duel un jour ?

La réalité fut un peu différente. Un événement leur donna l'occasion de parler un peu plus mais ce ne fut pas un combat.

 _But she said, Where d'you wanna go?  
How much you wanna risk?_

Un jour que les deux unités étaient sur le même terrain d'entraînement, il s'effondra, sans prévenir. Lui, le soldat d'élite. Bizarrement, personne d'autre n'eut la présence d'esprit de se porter à son secours que ce leader naturel de l'infanterie de soutien. Il l'emmena à l'infirmerie, se demandant ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Il n'était pas blessé mais il avait l'air de souffrir.

« - Merci de m'avoir sauvé, souffla le blond à son réveil.

\- Ce n'est rien. Dis moi qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

\- Une erreur de ma part. J'ai oublié de prendre mes médicaments.

\- Alors ces marques sur tes bras c'est... Des géostigmas ? »

Le blond sourit tristement et subitement, le brun eut envie de le connaître un peu plus.

 _I'm not looking for somebody  
With some superhuman gifts._

Durant le reste de cette année, les deux hommes se rapprochèrent beaucoup, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'à maintenant. Le brun avait développé une envie de protéger cette autre personne, un fort sentiment qu'il n'expliquait pas bien. Le taciturne blond semblait apprécier sa présence et se montrait beaucoup plus bavard.

Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble en dehors des entraînements. Parfois, ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup mais profitaient seulement de la présence de l'autre. C'était agréable d'avoir une personne avec qui on est totalement à l'aise.

Les rumeurs commencèrent à courir sur leur compte, secrètement mais sûrement. Ils s'en moquaient et ne faisaient rien pour l'arrêter. Au contraire, les rumeurs finirent par se concrétiser. C'était dans la deuxième partie de l'année, le jour où ils finirent enfin ensemble.

Le jour où ils s'embrassèrent pour la première fois, et pas la dernière.

 _Some superhero,  
Just something I can turn to.  
Somebody I can kiss._

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le service militaire, ils firent en sorte d'aller dans la même université et suivirent leurs études ensemble. Leur ancienne bande d'amis se révéla très surprise de ce changement dans leur relation mais ils ne pouvaient qu'être contents pour eux.

Chaque jour était un peu plus joyeux quand il voyait l'autre.

Finalement, ils décidèrent que ce n'était pas encore assez. Le brun voulut que cela aille plus loin.

C'était leur dernière année d'université. Il prit son courage à deux mains et il invita son petit ami sur le toit de l'université, lors d'un bal de promo. Le ciel était étoilé et sublime, c'était le moment rêvé pour ce qu'il voulait faire.

 _I want something just like this._

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as emmené ici ? Tu voulais me parler ?

\- Exactement. C'est un peu compliqué et je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu veux dire.

\- Allons-y alors. »

Le brun s'agenouilla et sortit une bague de sa poche. La respiration du blond se coupa et il le vit se figer totalement, les yeux grands ouverts. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être mignon.

 _Oh, I want something just like this_

« - Monsieur Strife, j'ai l'honneur de demander votre main.

\- Mais... Mais c'est... Lionheart, comment peux-tu me faire ça ?

\- Je ne savais pas si ça te plairait mais j'avais besoin de te montrer que... Que tu es vraiment très important pour moi, tu vois...

\- Je... Je... Je perds mes mots.

\- Ah, je comprendrais si jamais tu ne voulais pas...

\- Tu es idiot ou quoi ? Bien sûr que c'est un oui ! »

Le baiser qui suivit dura tellement longtemps qu'il fallait croire que les poumons de ses deux là avaient une grande capacité de stockage.

 _Oh, I want something just like this  
I want something just like this_

Leurs amis et leurs familles furent très heureux pour eux en apprenant la nouvelle. Cid pleura. Zack donna un grand coup dans le dos de Cloud en riant. Aerith et Tifa les félicitèrent. Barret rit avant d'éclater en pleurs. Yuffie se moqua un peu d'eux et de leur mièvrerie. Vincent ne dit pas grand chose mais son petit sourire en coin valait toutes les réactions du monde.

Le mariage devait donc avoir lieu à la fin de leur année, juste après l'annonce des résultats. Cela donnait une pression supplémentaire mais ils ne s'inquiétaient pas trop et ils eurent raison. Ils obtinrent leurs diplômes facilement.

« On a encore plus de choses à fêter maintenant ! » nota Aerith avec un sourire.

Leur vie prenait un tout nouveau tournant. Le jour tant attendu eut lieu au coeur de l'été, dans une petite église fleurie de Midgard.

 _I've been reading books of old  
The legends and the myths  
The testaments they told_

L'église était littéralement pleine à craquer. Elle n'était pas très grande mais de nombreuses personnes avaient tenu à venir assister à leurs unions. Après tout, même s'ils n'étaient pas très bavards, ils avaient toujours été très populaires.

Au premier rang notamment, on notait deux jeunes femmes venues d'un autre monde spécialement pour assister à l'événement. Quand on leur demanda de déclarer leur identité, elles ne répondirent tout d'abord pas et se contentèrent de sourire.

« On ne vous en faites pas pour nous ! On est simplement venu pleurer pour nos papas. Faites comme si on était pas là, vraiment. »

Personne ne sut jamais que c'était là un caméo d'auteurs, sauf les lecteurs qui lisent ceci. Cependant, il est temps de retourner à l'événement principal.

 _The moon and its eclipse  
But I'm not the kind of person that it fits_

Quand il remontait l'allée, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à ce qu'il allait vivre. Est-ce que c'était autorisé d'être aussi heureux ? Son coeur n'avait jamais battu aussi fort.

Sur les côtés, tout le monde lui souriait avec sincérité et c'était agréable de sentir autant de joie dans un même lieu. Tellement agréable.

« Si c'est un rêve, je ne veux pas me réveiller. »

Quand il arriva à l'autel, le prêtre, un certain Yensid dont le nom à l'envers se lit Disney, l'attendait en compagnie de son fiancé. Ce dernier était magnifique dans son costume blanc, ses cheveux blonds toujours en pique cela dit.

Le plus beau restait son sourire. Ce sourire qui éclairait son visage comme un rayon de soleil personnifié. Jamais le brun n'aurait cru devenir si sentimental.

 _I'm not looking for somebody  
With some superhuman gifts._

« - Tu es magnifique, murmura-t-il, luttant pour contenir son émotion.

\- Pas autant que toi » sourit son amant et il dut se retenir pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes.

Tout le monde était bien installé désormais, la cérémonie allait commencer.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, nous sommes réunis en cette église Sainte Jénova de Midgard pour célébrer l'union de deux âmes-soeurs » commença Yensid.

L'émotion était palpable mais les deux hommes n'écoutaient quasiment pas les mots du prêtre. Ils étaient trop occupés à plonger leurs regards dans celui de l'autre. Trop occupés à se sourire comme deux collégiens amoureux. Ils étaient si mignons.

 _Just something I can turn to.  
Somebody I can miss._

« - Passons à l'échange des consentements si vous le voulez. Monsieur Strife, consentez-vous à prendre Monsieur Lionheart ici présent pour époux, à l'aimer dans la peine comme dans la joie, tous les jours de votre vie ?

\- Oui, je le veux, répondit le blond, et Cid se mit à pleurer.

\- Et vous Monsieur Lionheart, consentez-vous à prendre Monsieur Strife ici présent pour époux, à l'aimer dans la peine comme dans la joie, tous les jours de votre vie ?

\- Tous les jours et même plus. Oui, je le veux. »

Quelqu'un dans la salle applaudit et il reconnut Rinoah, une amie d'enfance. Dire qu'elle avait fait tout ce chemin pour assister à son mariage, cela lui paraissait fou. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements mit en joua l'église d'ordinaire si tranquille. Cela paraissait si irréel mais pourtant c'était vrai.

 _I want something just like this.  
_ _Oh, I want something just like this_

« Je vous déclare mariés, annonça Yensid et on sentait l'émotion dans sa voix, alors qu'il était pourtant habitué. Squall Léon Lionheart et Cloud Strife, vous voilà unis par les liens sacrés. Que votre vie soit couronnée de succès et de joie. Vous pouvez vous embrasser. »

Enfin. Ils n'avaient attendu que cela.

Tendrement, Léon plaça sa main au creux des reins de son nouveau mari et l'attira vers lui. Cloud prit les devants et initia le baiser. C'était une première mais cela ne déplut pas à son amant.

Pas du tout.

Tout le monde applaudissait et pleurait dans la salle.

Les auteurs au premier étaient en train de se tenir dans les bras l'une de l'autre, très heureuses d'avoir traversé les dimensions pour assister à cette scène pleine d'émotions.

Les cloches sonnèrent et des pétales de fleurs volèrent au vent.

Une nouvelle vie commençait pour le nouveau couple, une vie plein de mystère mais ils n'avaient pas peur car ils étaient ensembles. Les bagues qui étaient à leurs doigts, en mithril et fragment d'orichalque, le prouvaient assez bien.

Tant qu'ils resteraient ensembles, la vie pouvait bien leur réserver des surprises, ils les affronteraient côte à côté, sans peur.

C'était un très bon début.

 _Somebody I can kiss.  
I want something just like this._

« Et c'est ainsi que votre papa et moi, nous nous sommes mariés » conclut Cloud en refermant le livre de photos du mariage.

Sora et Roxas, les deux jumeaux, le regardaient avec une grande intensité, des petites étoiles dans les yeux, mais aussi une moue enfantine qui voulait clairement dire que l'amour, ça ne les intéressait pas trop. Pourtant, c'était eux qui avaient demandé l'histoire.

« - Mais vous vous êtes vraiment embrassés devant tout le monde ? demanda Roxas.

\- Eh bien oui, quand on se marie, c'est ainsi.

\- Beurk, fit Sora, et les deux frères éclatèrent de rire.

\- Vous comprendrez quand vous serez plus grands, intervint Léon en arrivant.

\- Eh bien, moi, je ne me marierais pas ! affirma Sora.

\- Ouais, moi non plus ! » renchérit Roxas.

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu pour jouer, sous le regard attentif de leurs pères. Les mains de Cloud et Léon se rejoignirent naturellement tandis qu'ils écoutaient les rires des jumeaux.

C'était de ce bonheur là dont ils avaient rêvé, ce qu'ils avaient voulu. Et désormais, ce bonheur était une réalité. C'était comme vivre un rêve au quotidien.

« Si c'est un rêve alors ne me réveillez pas. »

On ne pouvait que leur souhaiter le meilleur du monde.

 _Oh, I want something just like this_

* * *

 **J'aime beaucoup trop cet AU pour mon propre bien, send help ! Mais le Strifeheart en même temps !**

 **Je suis un peu triste de me dire qu'il n'y aura pas de prochain mais je suis également contente d'être arrivée au bout de ce défi ! Merci Ejes pour toute la motivation et pour cette séance d'écriture qui m'aura vraiment plu et fait du bien en décembre. Beaucoup de bien. Tu es le meilleur bro, rien de moins. Et grâce à toi, j'ai retrouvé la motivation pour d'autres projets d'écriture et j'ai découvert une autre façon de m'organiser donc merci ! Les joies de l'écriture de textes plus courts s'ouvrent à moi !**

 **En ce qui concerne KH, je n'en ai pas encore fini ! Un petit One Shot sur le ZexionxBelle devrait sortir le 14 février, j'espère qu'il vous plaira car je suis devenue fan de ce pairing. Et je suis en train de réfléchir sur une fanfic se basant dans l'univers de KHUX. En attendant, j'ai un défi One Piece à finir mais après, j'ai d'autres projets en tête et ça me motive ! Merci de m'avoir soutenu et à bientôt sur les chemins des fandoms !**


End file.
